Secretly Friends, but if You Tell Anyone
by cassy1994
Summary: Drarry. Story of their encounters starting at the beginning and going until they lived happily ever after. rated T for some implications, and future incidents. predicted chapters twenty-one, ron and hermione smashing, draco's pov.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secretly Friends, but if You Tell Anyone...

Summary: Drarry. Story of their encounters starting at the beginning and going until they lived happily ever after.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I do not own copy rights to Harry Potter.

(I am going off the movies for this so things might not be right, however if I do know that something in the movies is/are different in the books, I will use the books in that sense. For example, in the books it states that Harry's eyes are green, however in the movies they are blue, for me they will forever be green and Draco's will forever be blue.)

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Chapter One

"Come on, Draco. We must be getting on with it." I grumbled, and stepped in to my closet. I heard my bedroom door open.

"Master Draco, Mistress Malfoy wishes..." I turned to the house elf.

"Oh, shush, Dobby. He knows perfectly well what I want." My mother walked in behind the elf. "Draco, wear the blue shirt and some black trousers. Hurry and get dressed."

"Mother, school doesn't start until September." I mumbled pulling the clothes out that she requested.

"Yes, but you need to get your supplies and if we get them now we can beat the rush." I grumbled and got dressed once she left the room.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I was standing on the turner. "Dammit woman. I'll have you know I will hex you if you poke that needle into me once more."

She shuffled around trying to hem up the robes. I let my eyes wander to the window. A boy who appeared about my age walked by with a half giant. I felt a slight flutter some where within. I mentally brushed it away. I almost blushed when the boy walked in to the store, the woman finished up with me. My mother paid and we left.

VHVHVHVHVH

I walked up the stairs with the rest of the first years. The old woman talked for a bit and then she left. I watched the dark haired boy while she talked.

Once she left I spoke. "It's true then. What they're saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I introduced my companions. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy," I stepped over to him and leaned close. "Draco Malfoy."

His friend sniggered next to him. I whipped my head over to him noticing who he was for the fist time. "You think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and I hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." I glared at Weasley, then looked back to Harry, and held out my hand. "I can help you there."

He looked down at my hand, then back up at me. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

I stared at him, a cool look of indifference on my face. My mind was screaming at me 'what just happened'. I looked into his emerald eyes. I was about to ask, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and looked at the old woman. My mind clouded in confusion. I walked back to where Crabbe and Goyle still stood.

We walked into the great hall and the sorting commenced. When my name was called, I walked up to the stool. The realization hit me as I sat down, I had been rejected. I was able to focus as the hat was lowered towards my head. I didn't even feel it touch my as it shouted out "Slytherin!"

I smirked, I would figure out why I was so distraught over Harry rejecting me later.

VHVHVHVHVH

I was sitting in Transfiguration with Crabbe and Goyle. The Griffindors had the class with us as well. The doors flew open and Harry and the Weasel came running in. They slowed to a walk as the approached their desk. The Weasel insulted Professor McGonagall and blushed as red as her hair when she transfigured out of her animagus. I smirked, Weasley was getting yelled at. But so was Harry, that dampened the yelling a bit.

VHVHVHVHVH

Potions was also shared with the Griffindors. My godfather came in and started the lesson, and when he noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention, he yelled at Harry. My blood churned but I masked my discomfort by smirking. I couldn't help the attraction I felt towards the boy who lived, but his rejection had hurt, he deserve the yellings he got from the teachers today.

VHVHVHVHVH

We were outside for our first flying lessons. Madam Hooch told us the instructions and told us to step up to our brooms hands out and then to say 'up'. My broom came up the second time I said it. Everyone else had a hard time getting theirs up, except for Harry who had gotten his the first time he said it. I smiled a little at him when he met my eyes. He nodded and looked away.

Once everyone had their brooms Madam Hooch gave some more commands and we mounted our brooms. Then one of the Griffindors, Longbottom I think, started to lose control of his broom and it started flying. He flew around a bit before getting caught by a statue. He fell to the ground breaking his wrist along the way. I noticed his Remem-ball was on the ground. I picked it up.

Madam Hooch escorted Longbottom to the Hospital wing. And I started playing with the ball, tossing it and catching it.

"You see his face, maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to have fallen on his fat arse." I said earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Give it here Malfoy." I bit my lip before turning to Harry. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next.

"No! I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." I tightened my grip on the broom, tossed the ball again before mounting the broom. My gaze never left Harry's as I rode into the air and circle the group. "How 'bout on the roof?" I rode higher, slowed down and looked back to Harry. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

I threw the ball into the air again and watched as Harry mounted his broom, and the Granger chick started scolding him. She was such a goody-two-shoes, though so far she was the only chick who had managed to become friends with Harry. He rolled his eyes at her and took off towards me. He slowed as he neared me.

I really wanted him to chase me, but when he spoke, I remembered that he didn't want me. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom."

I smirked, that could have multiple meanings. "Is that so?"

He lunged at the ball. I held it up as he missed it and turned on his broom behind me. I showed him it before saying, "Have it your way then." I threw it. Harry whizzed past me going after it. I was momentarily knock off balance but I regained it and stared after him. I touch down to the ground shortly after that and watched as he caught it. The definite skills of a seeker. I smirked as the class, minus the Slytherins, ran over and cheered him on.

My heart sank as Professor McGonagall called his name in a stern voice. He was going to get expelled, oh why did I do that I am such an idiot.

VHVHVHVHVH

I overheard it from Sir Nicholas telling the Bloody Baron. He was the new Griffindor seeker! My heart soared, he wasn't expelled!

VHVHVHVHVH

I realized that we had most of our classes together. That made me happy to see him most of the day. I would often watch him when he wasn't looking. I would turn away and work on the lesson. Occasionally I would feel someones eyes on me and when I would look up, I would meet Harry's eyes and hold his gaze for a moment before he realized he was staring.

VHVHVHVHVH

The first quiditch game of the season. Griffindor versus Slytherin. I was fighting internally. I cheered with the rest of the Slytherins whenever the Slytherins scored but my eyes wandered to Harry quite a bit. I felt like I was going through the motions while cheering, except for when I was cheering for Harry.

I watched the game intently, probably feeling the same emotions as some of the Griffindors.

VHVHVHVHVH

I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a walk I saw Harry, Granger and the Weasel sneaking out of the castle. I followed them to Hagrid's hut. I peeked into the hut and saw an egg hatch and a dragon come out. I smiled slightly and then noticed I was spotted.

I ran back inside and went to Professor McGonagall's office. I snarked, and then felt bad but I couldn't take it back as she walked into the hall. All four of us got sent to detention. We served it the next night with Hagrid in the Forbidden forest.

I will admit to myself I was terrified. We went in as a group. We stopped and Hagrid dipped his fingers into something shiny. Harry asked what it was and Hagrid explained that it was what we were here for. Then he split us up, Granger and Weasley with him and I with Harry. I would have jumped for joy, had I not been terrified out of my mind. I spoke up as if to bargain with the half-giant.

"Okay, then I get Fang." I said referring to his dog. I felt slightly better with the dog protecting us.

Then Hagrid said, "Fine, jus' sos ya know, he's a bloody coward."

I gulped nervously. At least I had Harry. We set off and I felt it was too quiet. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wait till my father hears about this, this is servant stuff." I said, the mask of indifference in place.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." I pretended to roll my eyes.

"I'm not scared, Potter." We turned when we heard a moaning behind us. I wanted to jump into his arms and bury my face in his robes and hide. "You hear that?"

Harry turned away from me. I looked around before continuing on the path we were on. I heard Harry call to the dog. The rest of the walk was pretty much silent. Suddenly, Fang stopped a head of us and I saw why he had stopped.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry said quietly.

I felt like I was frozen. There was a cloaked figure ahead of us, and what was clearly a dead unicorn on the ground. The figure was sucking the unicorns blood and I couldn't help but fear the figure. I noticed Harry gasp and his hand went to his forehead. I suddenly wasn't afraid for myself but for Harry. The figure looked up and I screamed. It was hideous, at least the bit that we could see. Fang and I took off, I knew we would need Hagrid for whatever the creature was. I ran as fast as I could to get Hagrid.

I got Hagrid and was able to get him to Harry. I felt like we weren't going fast enough. We got back and Harry was talking to a centaur. I relaxed the scary figure was gone. Harry was fine.

VHVHVHVHVH

It was the end of the year, we had finished the final tests. We had two days of the year left. I wasn't happy about how the year had gone. Harry and I could have been really good friends but we were more acquaintances and that wasn't something I liked. I don't think he liked it either, but neither of us pursued to change it. I was only mean to him if Weasel and Granger were around him, and that was almost all the time. But there were times when we passed each other and we were friendly towards each other.

The feeling of rejection had passed after a week, but the rest of the year had gone mostly smoothly. Slytherin was in the lead with the house points, which fazed me a bit, only because I would have preferred to have Harry in Slytherin with me.

The feast was tomorrow night and everyone was packing to leave the day after. I went for a walk down to the lake.

I sat down beneath one of the trees. "Hey, Draco." I jumped and looked over, I hadn't noticed Harry was sitting there before I sat down. I looked over to him, "You can stay, Draco. You ain't bothering me."

I smiled, "Okay, you know your not so bad for a Griffindor."

He smirked, "And your not so bad yourself, even though Ron would say differently."

"So, I'm not so bad as myself, and being Slytherin has nothing to do with it for you." I asked, this was comfortable, maybe if Weasley hadn't been there that first day of school, Harry and I could have been friends.

"I didn't say anything about you being Slytherin, because the hat almost put me in Slytherin but I requested anything but Slytherin." I glanced at him, he was looking out over the lake.

"Why?" He looked over to me.

"Because Voldemort was in that house, and when I got my wand Mr. Ollivander told me something about him. I didn't want to have anything to do with him so I hoped for anywhere but his house." He stopped but I could tell he still had something else to say, so I waited. "You know there are a couple of things I wish I could change about the beginning of the year."

That shocked me. "Oh yeah, and what would those be?" I asked really curious.

"Harry! There you are! I found him, Ron. He's by the lake!" We both jumped. Harry got up and looked at me.

"See ya later, Draco." He said before hurrying off. I waited a couple of moments before checking to make sure the trio had gone. I didn't feel like facing the Weasel I went inside and wondered around the school for a while.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I didn't see Harry the rest of the day or the next day either. However, I heard rumors he had ended up in the hospital wing. I wandered up to the hospital wing and saw that he was up indeed there. I wandered away the feast was tonight and I wondered if he would be at the feast.

I was packed for the trip home, I had an outfit out still for tomorrow but other than that I was packed.

VHVHVHVHVH

I walked into the Great Hall, it was decorated in Slytherin colors. I looked over to the Griffindor table, Harry was there with Weasley and Granger. Dumbledore made a speech and awarded some last minute house points to Griffindor. I smiled when he mentioned Harry. I calculated the points, Griffindor was tied with Slytherin. Then Dumbledore gave some points to Longbottom for some silly reason. I wasn't upset about losing the house cup, but the fact that Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom had won the points miffed me. Had Harry himself won the entire hundred and seventy points, I would have been okay with losing the house cup to Griffindor.

VHVHVHVHVH

We were boarding the train to go home. I saw Harry before he climbed on board. He met my gaze and smiled at me, I returned his smile before following the Slytherins to a compartment. It was going to be a very long summer without Potter.

(So, I have been thinking about writing this for a while but I wanted to finish the Outsiders ff I started and seriously, I lost interest in that, but I finished it with the chapter I wanted to finish it with. Review please. -Luvs Cassy.)


	2. Chapter 2

(So yeah, each chapter is going to be a year at hogwarts. This not only gives me something to write about but it also gives me an excuse to have a Harry Potter marathon. Read, enjoy, review.)

Chapter 2

I crossed my fingers as I got dressed. I was hoping to see Harry while we were in Diagon Alley. I really wanted to see him. I had sent him a letter, but he hadn't responded back. I wasn't too surprised that he hadn't responded back. He lived with muggles, but there was a possibility he was staying with the Weasleys. If that was the case that would explain why he hadn't responded.

My door opened and Dobby came in. "Mister Draco, sir. Mister Malfoy Senior wishes for you to hurry."

I nodded. "Dobby, something has been troubling me."

Dobby nodded, "Yes sir, what troubles have you, Mister Draco?"

I turned to him and spoke. "I sent a letter and haven't received a response yet."

Dobby nodded. "Draco, I hope you are ready to go. I have some important business to finish in Diagon Alley."

I looked towards my Father, and nodded. I stepped out of the room and followed my father to the floo room.

VHVHVHVHVH

I was looking over some books in FlourishandBlotts. I scowled when I heard the cheers as the Lockhart loon came out of the back room. He seemed like such a phony. I listened as the room suddenly went silent as he spoke.

"It can't be Harry Potter." I went to the railing and leaned over the Daily Prophet photographer growled his name and pulled him over to the loon.

Lockhart said something to Harry as the photographer raised his camera and took a picture. Lockhart started making a speech about how extraordinary it was that Harry came in and that he was going to receive a signed full set of books for free. I watched as the women in the crowded were practically swooning over the two. I couldn't see Harry very well, but from what I could see of him he didn't look very comfortable.

I made my way towards the bottom of the stairs and saw Harry, followed by the shock of red hair that could only mean Weasley. I opened my mouth and sneered at Harry.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter. Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go in to a bookstore without making the front page." I spit out. Harry blinked at me, and I noticed he was surrounded by Weasleys, like a bloody infestation of them.

The little Weaslette stepped forward glaring at me. I almost laughed. "Leave him alone."

I smirked and looked back to Harry. "Oh look, Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend."

I felt the sharp metal of my father's cane hit my shoulder. I glanced down at it before looking back to Harry and stepping aside.

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely. It's an honor. Lucius Malfoy." My father held his gloved hand out. "We meet at last. Forgive me. Your scar is legend. As of course was the wizard who gave it to you."

I shuddered, my father was too close to Harry for my liking.

Harry glared up at him, "Voldemort killed my parents." He wrenched himself out of my father's grasp. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

I shifted uncomfortable as my father spoke again. Then Granger spoke, and my blood boiled in anger towards her. She was such a despicable little goody-two-shoes and she was one of Harry's best friends. I was completely jealous of her. I glared daggers at her as she spoke. My father turned to her, and asked if she was Granger, I nodded sharply in agreement to my father. Then he turned towards the Weasleys. I smirked, he had insulted those I disliked the most. He insulted all the Weasleys and then the father came over and he insulted him as well. I admired my father for his skill with words.

My father bid the elder Weasley good bye. I walked over to Harry and said. "See you at school."

I glared at the Weasel next to him. Ron. The Weasley I was most jealous of. The one who had made it almost impossible for Harry and I to be friendly towards each other.

VHVHVHVHVH

I was on the train, I saw most of the Weasleys. I looked among them for Harry. I didn't see Him or the Weasel I worried for a moment as the train pulled away from the station, but figured Harry and the Weasel were all ready on the train.

VHVHVHVHVH

I looked around the Great Hall. He wasn't at the table. My eyes landed on Granger and she looked as worried as I felt.

VHVHVHVHVH

He was in Herbology though. I was glad. He met my eyes and smiled weakly, before following Weasley into the greenhouse.

VHVHVHVHVH

We were eating lunch when I heard an owl come in. My eyes followed the owl as it landed in front of the Weasel I saw the red envelope and laughed with the rest of the Slytherins. He got himself a Howler. This would be worth every moment.

He opened the envelop slowly. Then it screamed at him.

"RONALD WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED. YOU'RE FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME. Oh and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Griffindor, your father and I are so proud." The letter tore itself up. I smirked.

The look on Weasel's face was priceless.

VHVHVHVHVH

I groaned inwardly. Lockhart taught DADA this year. At least Harry was in the class.

VHVHVHVHVH

We made our way across the courtyard. We stopped. Flint talked to Wood, mentioning that we had special permission to use the field, had to train the new Seeker. Wood asked who was the new Seeker. The team parted and I stepped forward.

Harry stepped forward as well. "Malfoy?" His question was actually innocent, I smiled slightly, changing it to a smirk quickly, however.

"That's right and that's not all that's new this year." I said shifting my broom, I knew there were Weasleys on the Griffindor team. I was glad to show off around them, though I had been ashamed my father had bought the whole team new brooms once I had made it on to the team.

I hadn't realized the Weasel was standing near me. "Those are Nimbus 2001's. How'd you get those?"

Flint answered, "A gift from Draco's father."

"You see Weasley, unlike some my father can afford the best." I said, I would have been fine just talking to the other team, but the Weasel had to step in.

"At least no one on the Griffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Granger really made my blood boil, the snotty little know-it-all.

I glared at her, and stepped closer to her. "No one asked your opinion. You filthy little mud-blood."

That got her, she glared at me, speechless. Then Weasel pulled out his wand. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat Slugs."

He flicked his wand. It backfired and shot him backwards. I chuckled slightly, but looked on as Harry rushed to his side. I wondered what Harry would have done had the spell worked properly. Harry helped Ron up and helped Ron past and to Hagrid's. He bumped into me, I watched him go.

VHVHVHVHVH

I walked toward the dungeons. I saw Harry on the stairs. I caught up to him.

"Hey, Harry." I said, once I was in step with him.

He jumped, then responded. "Hey, Draco. Where are you off to?"

I smiled, "I am going to the dungeons. You?"

He turned and gazed at me. "I am off to detention, with Loopy, I mean Professor Lockhart."

I smirked. "I take it you don't like him."

He shook his head, "The only ones who do like him are girls. Guys are smart enough to see that he is a complete fraud."

I laughed, "No kidding." I paused, my thoughts went to the unanswered letter. "Harry?"

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"What would you have done if I had sent you a letter this summer?" I asked, crossing my fingers, hoping he hadn't gotten it, so my question wouldn't sound to ridiculous.

"I had a bit of a problem with letters this summer. It wasn't until a day before my birthday, that I actually saw any sign of the letters that had been sent to me. Even then I hadn't been able to read them. They had been stolen by a house elf." He said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. "House elves are not supposed to do that."

"I figured probably not, but he wouldn't give me my letters. I wouldn't have been able to respond anyway, my uncle refused to let me let Hedwig out." He said before turning towards the DADA classroom. "But if you had sent me a letter, Draco, and if I had gotten it and been able to respond to it, I would have responded to you."

He said before going into the classroom.

I grinned happily, then changed my expression into one of cool indifference.

VHVHVHVHVH

Slytherin versus Griffindor. I was bloody nervous. I watched the game from above and kept away from my dangerous team. I stopped a bit away from Harry and talked to him. He was then chased by a rogue bludger. He ducked as the bludger soared at him, I repeated his action and then he lunged past me, I turned towards him and saw him going after the snitch.

I chased and soon took him over, chasing after the snitch. We fought each other, he was also trying to outrun the bludger that was after him. I worried for him.

The chase carried on. He was leading the way. The bludger sped past me throwing me out of balance. I hit one of the beams and then somersaulted up and onto the field. I groaned that hurt.

I stayed there for a moment dazed. Then I slowly sat up and watched as Harry landed on the ground catching the snitch. The bludger was still attacking him. Hermione came running across the field followed by several Griffindors and some professors.

I saw a look of panic cross Harry's face as Professor Lockhart knelt by him. My team landed by me.

"You alright Malfoy." I looked up to the team captain.

"I don't know," I responded truthfully.

They helped me to the hospital wing. I had a broken leg, Madam Pomfrey fixed that up real quickly. She ran off, before she finished with me. The Griffindors came in, as did several students and professors. She told me to quite my moaning and be off, I was clear to go. Then she gave Harry some potion and shooed everyone out of the hospital wing. I walked over to Harry and asked what had happened.

"Bludger hit my arm as I was reaching for the snitch. Broke the arm. I figured, Madam Pomfrey or any other 'good' witch or wizard could fix it, but Lockhart was the first professor on the scene." He grumbled.

I smirked. "Bloody idiot. What did he do?"

He returned the smirk, "He removed all the bones from my arm. You're right he's a bloody idiot."

I smiled at him, "Hopefully you get better, Harry."

He nodded and Madam Pomfrey came out, "Mister Malfoy, I thought I told you to go."

I turned to her. "I wanted to know why Potter was here, so I asked him. I was just on my way out though."

I said before leaving.

VHVHVHVHVH

We were in the Great Hall. And Professor Lockhart was walking across a table talking about the dueling club he had started. He introduced Severus as his assistant in teaching the lesson. I rolled my eyes and met Harry's eyes. He smirked, the look in his eyes was clear 'Can you believe the fraud is trying to teach is to duel?'

I smiled back and shook my head. Severus and Lockhart took their positions, counted to three and the Severus fired the disarming spell at Lockhart. Lockhart got up and pretended like he knew what Severus was going to do.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to teach the students to block unnecessary spells, Professor." Severus said in his usual calm manner. Lockhart looked around nervously and then smiled.

"An excellent suggestion, lets have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley how 'bout it?" Lockhart said.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox" Severus stated. "Might I suggest someone from my own house?" He spread his arms as if in question, though I think it was clear to everyone that he was in charge and not Lockhart. "Malfoy, Perhaps?"

He turned and motioned for me to come up. I walked towards the center of the dueling table. Harry met me in the middle.

"Scared Potter?" I asked slightly concerned, but I'll be damned if it showed.

He calmly responded, "You wish."

We turned and paced away from each other. We turned back and leveled our wands at each other.

"On the count of three, cast your charms, only to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm." I smirked at Potter, he was thinking the same thing I was.

I surprised him though, I sent a stinging spell at two instead of three. He got up and sent a spell back. I sent a snake at him. Harry hesitated, Severus stepped in front of me. I didn't hear what he had said. My eyes were on Harry, he stepped towards the snake and started hissing at it. The snake turned to Justin Finch-Fletchey and Harry repeated the hissing. The snake turned to Harry and I saw Harry minutely shake his head no, as if to tell the snake not to do something.

VHVHVHVHVH

I paced the Slytherin common room. He was sure to get kicked out now, even if he wasn't the heir of Slytherin. I paced some more.

"Problems Malfoy?" Flint said.

I turned to him and glared. "No, I just have something on my mind."

"Well, either share it or leave. You're annoying me with your wretched pacing." I nodded and left the room.

I went up to the library. I saw Harry coming down the corridor.

He saw me and nodded, I waited for him. When he was close enough to talk to without shouting I said, "Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Draco. Where are you going?" He responded.

"I pretty much got kicked out of the common room, so I'm going to the library." I said watching his reaction. He smiled and let out a slight laugh.

"You got kicked out of the common room! Was something bothering you so bad that you annoyed everyone with it?" He asked still smiling.

"Why yes, Potter, something was bugging me." I said mock angry.

He laughed, "Can't have been that bad, what ever it was. 'Cause it's not bothering you now."

I smirked, he had no idea how much it was still bothering me. Was he kicked out, Merlin I hoped he wasn't. "It's still bothering me, thing is you can't tell, because I'm already pacing."

He sniggered. "Sure, we will pretend that is the case. So are you going to the library to actually study something or just to get out of your dorm mates hair?"

"Just to get out of my dorm mates hair. Why?" I followed as he turned into the library.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" He bit his lip, I almost laughed at him. He was nervous.

"Maybe, what do you need help with?" I asked, sounding hesitant, but I would help him with anything.

"Potions homework. Hermione is nice and helpful, but she's not here besides that she's always too helpful, she gives me the answer before I even understand what I'm supposed to be doing." He explained, leading the way to the potions section of the library.

I nodded, surprised that he had been nervous about something as casual as that. "Sure, I can help you. What part of the potions homework do you need help with?"

He turned to me, a grateful expression on his face. "The essay. The one that's due tomorrow."

I smirked, "I'm surprised. The boy who lived is a procrastinator." He blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Hermione yells at me for it too." I smiled, turned and grabbed a Potions book off the shelf. I lead him to an empty table and pulled a bit of parchment towards us and a quill and some ink. He sat down next to me. "Thanks Draco, I appreciate this."

I grinned, "Not a problem. We are friends, but if you tell anyone, I'll hex you."

He smirked, "Right, I'll keep that in mind now can you help me with this, please?"

We sat together in the library for hours, before Harry was finally done with the essay. We walked out together laughing.

"Jeez, Draco, I asked you to help me, and you forced me to do the whole thing myself." Harry complained.

"I helped as minimally as possible. But now we both know that you did the entire essay by yourself." I said smugly, Harry grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks again, Draco. I'll see you around." he said before going up the stairs to the Griffindor room.

I turned and went the opposite way.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I considered going home for the holidays, but I knew Harry was going to be staying, so I stayed as well.

I went into the library, I walked around for a bit. I saw Harry hunched over something at a table. I looked around for Granger or the Weasel.

I didn't see them but I still approached cautiously. "Potter, where is Weasel and The Mud-Blood?" I said with a snarl in my tone in case they actually were around.

He didn't even flinch, "Draco, you can drop the act, they aren't here." He continued to work on whatever it was he was working on. "Can you help me with this?"

I smiled and sat down, "Good, and sure. What is it?"

He showed me the parchment he had been working on, the History of Magic essay. I looked at all the crossed out words and all the side notes and some of the doodles, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment.

"Start over." I commanded him, he rolled his eyes and started over. "I wanted to ask you something, something that we don't usually discuss except to insult each other with it."

He nodded, and finished writing the sentence before looking up at me. His green eyes sparkled with anticipation. "What's up?"

I bit my lip slightly. "Any idea who the heir of Slytherin might be?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Nope, none. Though Ron thinks it might be you, I keep telling him that as much of a git as you can be, I don't think it is you."

I chuckled, and teased, "Is that because you know the heir is actually you?"

He shook his head. "Nope, at least I don't think it's me."

We laughed at that, and he turned back to his assignment. I helped when I could. He finished the assignment and instead of packing up his stuff to hurry off, he stayed and we chatted quietly for a couple of hours.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I was reading a book. It wasn't actually that interesting, then again my mind was on other things. I wondered where Crabbe and Goyle were. I went into the corridors to find them, they were talking to the Weasley Prefect.

I intercepted them and led them back to the common room. I started talking about how the Weasleys couldn't be pureblood. Then I mentioned how my father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing to ever happen to this school.

"You're wrong!" Goyle shouted at me.

I glared at him. "What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" Crabbe shook his head. "Well, do you?"

Goyle looked up shyly, "Harry Potter?"

I narrowed my eyes even more, then nodded. "Good boy Goyle. Saint Potter. And people actually think he's the heir of Slytherin."

"Then you must have some idea who it is." Goyle asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't, I told you yesterday." I picked up a small present and shook it before asking, "Is this yours?"

They shook their heads, so I pocketed it. "But my father did say this, it's been fifty years since the chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time the chamber of secrets was opened, a mud blood died. So it's only a matter of time before another one is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger." Crabbe got up like he was going to attack me only Goyle stopped him. "What's the matter with you two? Your acting very odd."

Goyle said something about it being Crabbe's stomach. I shrugged and pulled the present out of my pocket and opened it. It was a locket. I was playing with it as Crabbe and Goyle ran out of the common room. I asked where they were going, not really caring.

VHVHVHVHVH

It was Christmas morning, I had opened all my presents. I wondered what Harry was doing, I wandered up to the astronomy tower and found my answer. I sat next to him. He jumped slightly then saw it was me. He leaned against me. I stiffened slightly, then relaxed, I put my arm behind him so we were both more comfortable. We looked out over the lake, in a comfortable silence.

VHVHVVHVH

"Did you hear Granger got petrified?" I turned to Pansy.

"Yes, now leave me alone."

VHVHVHVHVH

We had two weeks of school left.

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES. ALL TEACHERS REPORT TO THE SECOND FLOOR DORMITORIES."

I glanced around. Something must have happened. I worried for Harry's safety.

VHVHVHVHVH

I didn't see Harry for the rest of the week. I didn't like that. I knew my father had visited the school a few times.

VHVHVHVHVH

It was the end of the year feast. I watched as Hermione ran in and greeted Harry. Dumbledore made a speech and then canceled the end of the year exams. Then Hagrid walked in and complained about the bird delivering his release papers getting lost.

He stopped and talked to the Golden Trio. Harry said how it wasn't hogwarts without Hagrid and then the teacher started clapping which got everyone else clapping.

Goyle and Crabbe started clapping, I glared at them and forced them to stop. I watched as Harry looked towards me, I raised my eyebrow and nodded my approval towards him as Crabbe and Goyle sulked next to me. This summer might actually prove to be interesting.

(I hope you enjoyed, Chapter 3 should be up shortly-ish. Review please. -Luvs Cassy.)


	3. Chapter 3

(well here is year three. Might not be as long as the other two... Oh well. There are two lemons in this chapter. Read, enjoy, review.)

Chapter Three

I walked through the house. Something was missing. I had sent a letter to Harry and he had responded back, we had corresponded a bit. I went into the kitchen.

"Dobby?" I called. He popped in front of me.

"Yes, mister Draco, sir." I shrugged.

"I was just wondering where you were." I said.

"I is at Hogwarts, mister Draco. Master Malfoy senior freed me. I have been working for Master Dumbledore." He said.

"Oh, well then, go on back to Hogwarts." I said.

VHVHVHVHVH

We had gone shopping in Diagon Alley and I hadn't seen Harry. I saw several 'Wanted' posters with Sirius Black on them but no Harry Potter.

VHVHVHVHVH

"Good-bye Mother, Father. I might see you during break." I boarded the train I saw Harry board a few carriages down.

I might have to visit his compartment just to say hi. I found a compartment with my fellow Slytherins in it.

VHVHVHVHVH

"Draco, you and I should date. We would be good for each other." I rolled my eyes at Pansy.

"I would prefer not Pansy." I said, looking out the window.

It suddenly got really chilly and the train came to a sudden stop. I froze as a dementor walked by the door, physically and mentally.

The life went out of the room, the happiness gone. I thought about Harry and wondered it the same thing happened to him.

VHVHVHVHVH

The school had a choir singing before Dumbledore made his speech. I leaned across the aisle and whispered to Harry.

"Potter! Potter! Is it true you fainted?" I searched his eyes, sincerity lacing my words. Blaise pretended to faint next to me, I rolled my eyes at him. "I mean you actually fainted?"

"Shove off Malfoy." The Weasel said pulling Harry back towards the table. I shrugged it off though I was actually concerned for him.

VHVHVHVHVH

I was excited, once again we had most of our classes together. We gathered around Hagrids hut. I insulted Hagrid. Harry turned and approached me, telling me to shove off.

I approached him as well, then looked past him, fear suddenly in my eyes. "Dementor! Dementor!"

Harry jumped and whirled around. I saw the fear envelope his body and I felt bad immediately, but the look of disgust on Granger's face reminded me that Harry and I were only friends in private.

Hagrid cleared his throat, then introduced us to a hippogriff. Then he asked for a volunteer. Everyone stepped back except for Harry. I gulped, that thing did not look safe. Hagrid had Harry bow to the beast and then he had Harry reach out and pet it.

I gulped again when he had Harry ride the beast. When Harry came back after riding it. I felt the urge to do something stupid. So I approached the beast, and insulted it. I got my comeuppance though.

VHVHVHVHVH

I played up the pain even though it was gone as soon as Madam Pomfrey looked at it.

I watched Harry as we had DADA class. Professor Lupin talked about the boggart, then he had us face the boggart. A few people went against it, then Harry went against it and it turned into a dementor. The professor jumped in front of the boggart and took care of it then he dismissed class.

VHVHVHVHVH

Our first trip to Hogsmead was a blast. We got back to the castle. Then the castle was barricaded and all the students were sent to the Great Hall. The Griffindor room had been attacked. Sirius Black had been in the castle.

I was awake as the professors discussed that they had searched the castle for Black. Then they discussed whether or not Harry should be warned.

I shivered. My cousin-of-sorts was after Harry.

VHVHVHVHVH

Classes resumed as normal, mostly. Severus walked in to the DADA class and told us to turn to page 394. We opened our books and Harry asked where Professor Lupin was. Severus answered vaguely and repeated the command. Weasel questioned it and then Granger said something know-it-all like again.

I rolled my eyes as she answered Severus's question beginning the lesson. When she mentioned the call of its own kind, I couldn't help but let out a werewolf howl. I drew a picture and sent it to Harry. I had charmed it so that it would show two messages. The insult that he and others would see, and the message asking him to meet me in the library with a specific time on Sunday that only he would see.

I groaned when Severus assigned two rolls of parchment on werewolf due Monday. Harry protested that it was quidditch tomorrow. I smirked, Granger or I would help him with this assignment, either way it would be done.

I watched as Harry opened the note, he looked at me and I arched my eyebrows at him. He nodded.

VHVHVHVHVH

The next day, at the quidditch game. I watched for Harry, though it was a bloody downpour. The game ended when Harry fell off his broom and was barely saved by Dumbledore.

VHVHVHVHVH

I was at Hogsmead with Crabbe and Goyle. I walked with them towards the shrieking shack.

I saw the Weasel and Granger looking at the Shack. I commented on how they were shopping for their new home and how it was a bit grand for them. I commented that we should teach Weasel how to talk to his superiors and Granger stepped in and insulted me with her tone.

I snipped at her, "How dare you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood."

I got hit with a snowball then. I looked towards the source of the snowball and shouted, "Who's there?"

I was answered by another snowball hitting me in the chest. I yelled at Crabbe and Goyle to do something. Then they started getting picked on by an invisible person. Crabbe ended up on the ground and I tripped over him. Then I was being dragged by my feet towards the shrieking shack.

Weasel and Granger were laughing at us. I felt the pressure on my ankles release and I scrambled up back towards Crabbe and Goyle.

VHVHVHVHVH

I walked around the common room anxious for my meeting with Harry.

The fear from yesterday had gone, when I realized it was probably a trick Granger had conjured up.

I picked up my bag and left the room, going to the library. I went made it to the library at about the same time Harry had. I smiled at him and we made our way to our usual table.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. "Sorry about yesterday, but you know how it is."

I was confused slightly. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at me, "At the shrieking shack. I threw the snowballs at you and then I pulled you towards the shack."

I smirked, "You also terrified Crabbe and Goyle."

"They don't matter as much. But I truly am sorry about what I did to you." He blushed and I smiled at him.

We worked on our essays, I finished before him and so I helped him finish. We separated shortly after we finished the essays.

VHVHVHVHVH

I watched with Crabbe and Goyle at the top of the hill to Hagrid's. I turned when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and faced the trio. Insulting them, then Granger threw her wand at me angrily threatening me with it.

Harry spoke up, "Hermione no!"

Weasel spoke as against her as well. She lowered her wand and turned away. I let out a relieved chuckle. And she turned back and hit me in the nose. My head hit the stone we had been hiding against. That hurt. Crabbe and Goyle panicked and ushered me back to the castle. As I passed Harry, he gave me an apologetic look. I nodded and carried on.

VHVHVHVHVH

I looked around the Great Hall for Harry. I didn't see him but I heard rumors that he was up in the hospital wing. I suppressed a groan. He was up there again!

After breakfast, I went up to the hospital wing to see if the rumors were true. I stopped outside the hospital wing. The doors were open and I saw the back of Granger's head and the mop of red on the bed. I shifted a bit and saw Harry talking to Weasel. He looked up when he was done talking, he saw me and said something to Granger.

I moved away from the doorway so she couldn't see me. I could still see the Trio, but they couldn't see me. I watched as Harry approached me, taking in his dark mess of hair, his semi-tanned skin. His beautiful emerald eyes watched where he was going.

I looked away from him, feeling a flutter in my stomach. I walked a bit aways away from the door and leaned against a pillar and waited for Harry to come out.

"Hey Draco," He said as soon as he saw me.

I nodded and waited for him to be standing next to me. "Hey," I said, my voice low in volume.

Harry hesitated, his eyes darkened. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, as if to clear his thoughts. He smiled at me weakly.

"So, how long away did Granger give you?" I asked keeping my voice quiet.

He smirked. "I told her and Ron I was going for a walk, and that I might be in the library studying for the final exams. They just nodded and let me go."

I smiled. "Well, shall we?"

He nodded.

VHVHVHVHVH

We considered going to the lake, but it was so nice out that there was a lot of people at the lake already.

So we went to the library which was practically empty. We went to our usual table, we started giggling when we remember neither of us had brought stuff to study.

We dealt without, we weren't bored as we chatted about numerous amounts of stuff. We realized it was getting late, and that we would have to separate soon. I stretched and stood up. Harry was still seated.

He looked up at me. "Draco, can I ask you something?"

I raised my eyebrow and nodded. He bit his lip, then ran a hand through his hair. I worried for a moment about his question.

He stood and looked at me, into my eyes as if searching for an answer to the question he hadn't asked yet. He leaned closer to me, and I realized that he had suddenly become very close to me and that I wasn't uncomfortable with it. "Don't hate me," He whispered.

I raised an eyebrow again as he crashed his lips to mine. I reacted without thinking, wrapping my arms around his waist, closing my eyes and kissing him back after a moment's hesitation. I felt his hand touch my face. Then he broke the kiss. I kept my eyes closed as he pulled out from my arms.

I bit my lip, he would hate me for reacting the way I had. Stupid crush. Just because I have had feelings for him since we first met doesn't mean he returns the feelings.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't surprised he had left, but I felt like I had been rejected again, like it was the very first week of school all over again.

VHVHVHVHVH

We finished our exams, and Professor McGonagall let us talk for the rest of the class period. I looked over to Harry, he hadn't spoken to me since we kissed. I looked around the room for a moment. I saw a charmed paper swan fly over to me. I caught it and opened it to read it.

-Library. Usual place. After dinner tonight.-

I looked over to Harry. He wasn't looking at me, but talking to Granger and Weasel. I charmed the paper, so that it showed the original message only to Harry and that it also showed an insulting message to anyone who tried to read it.

I got up and walked over to Harry. Clearing my throat I said, "What is the meaning of this, Potter?"

I saw Weasel look at the note, "Clearly it is meant as some sort of insult, Malfoy."

"Shove off, Weasel." I glared at him before returning my gaze to Harry. "Well, Potter. What is the meaning of this?"

He looked at me, "The meaning is exactly what it says."

I nodded and walked away.

VHVHVHVHVH

I walked into the library and headed to Harry's and my usual table. I suddenly got nervous, but I masked my features when I saw Harry sitting at the table.

I sat down next to him. I waited for him to make eye contact with me. It took a bit of waiting before he actually responded.

"Hey." I blinked at him, that was it?

I returned the 'hey' though. He met my gaze. "So you remember last week?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, the question I was going to ask, was how would you feel if I did that?"

I nodded, "Well, I'm glad you didn't ask it." He gave me a look of confusion. I placed my hand on his cheek, leaning closer to him. "I probably would have lied, and not told you how I truly felt about it. But if I recall correctly, I did kiss back. And if you don't recall that," I leaned in close to him, our lips a hair's breath away. "It felt like this."

I kissed him. His eyes fluttered shut, and he returned the kiss. It lasted longer than the first time, and when we broke apart, we were breathing heavy.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with dark green eyes. "So, you would have lied about that?" He whispered smirking. I nodded, feeling light headed and dazed.

VHVHVHVHVH

I watched as a couple of owls flew in carrying what looked like a broom. They headed for Harry. I glanced at him he met my gaze before he was mobbed by people wanting to see his new broom.

I left the Great Hall and went out to the court yard.

I was standing outside as Harry came out leading the crowd of people and carrying the new broom. I watched as he climbed on it and sped off. It was a Firebolt. I smirked as he let out a whoop high in the air. Maybe he would be able to use it this summer.

(hope you enjoyed. Chapter four will be out between now and Thursday. -Luvs Cassy.)


	4. Chapter 4

(So this is late. But only by a day, but you should consider yourself lucky, I didn't have much time this past week to sit down and write this. As per usual, read, enjoy and review.)

Chapter 4

I grimaced at the parchment in front of me. I couldn't decide what I wanted to say to Harry, so the parchment was blank. I sat back and stared at the parchment, nothing was coming to mind. So, I leaned forward, picked up the quill, I dipped it into the ink and started doodling on the edges of the parchment.

I looked to my books. I got up and grabbed one off the shelf. I opened to a random page, the first word I saw was 'lost'. So I wrote that down.

Suddenly, I was writing. I sat back and read over it when I was done.

'Lost boy. Please send word if you know the location of a Mr. Harry Potter. I last saw him at King's Cross station departing with two over grown muggle men and a woman with an unusually long neck. This boy is a well-known wizard whom I miss dearly. By the way, I would like to know where our relationship stands. -Sincerely yours, Draco.  
>P.S. The owl likes Owl-Knots.'<p>

I smirked, folded it and sent it off. As I walked back to my desk, I thought about what Harry would do when he read that. Perhaps he would laugh a bit, before he responded.

VHVHVHVHVH

"Draco, I bought tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. You will be going with me." I looked up at my father. He stood in the doorway, gazing at me sternly.

"Of course, Father." I said, he nodded and left.

I turned back to my book. School had just let out two weeks ago, I had sent Harry a letter this morning and I hadn't heard a response yet. Of course I hadn't, I had barely sent it this morning.

I heard a tapping on my window. I got up, saw my owl was back. I rushed over to the window and let the owl in. I flew over to it's perch dropping the letter on my desk as it flew by. I recognized Harry's handwriting and my heart swelled. I quickly opened the envelope.

'Dearest Draco, didn't realize I was lost, but thank you for your concern. As for my location, currently Surrey. I'm at my aunt and uncle's, as usual, for the summer. The 'two over grown muggle men and woman with unusually long neck' are my relatives, the ones I am staying with. They are treating me fairly decent, more than usual, because they are under the impression that my god-father, Sirius Black, will come and hurt them badly if they mistreat me. I smile at that every time I think of it. Our relationship, we are experimental friends. I really, really miss you too. -Harry.'

I grinned at the letter. He had responded to pretty much everything I had written to him. I grabbed another parchment and wrote another letter to him. It felt like it was going to be a very letter filled summer.

VHVHVHVHVH

We were at the Quidditch world cup. I heard a familiar voice say "Blimey dad, how far up are we?"

My father heard it too. He turned to the redheads, "Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first too know."

I smirked at my father and added to it. "My father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast Draco, there's no need with these people." My father said.

Harry had caught up to them. He turned away at this time but my father stopped him with his cane. "Do enjoy yourself while you can." My father said to him. I scowled a bit, he removed the cane and I relaxed. I met Harry's eyes briefly.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

My father and I left shortly after the game.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I heard there was a death eater attack after the game. I knew my father hadn't been involved.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I didn't see Harry until the feast. When Dumbledore made the speech and introduced the Other schools, I watched Harry, he reacted the same as everyone else did. He looked like a little kid, excitement shining in his eyes.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I sat in DADA. The teacher introduced himself than started the lesson by showing us the Unforgivable Curses. He went through them on a spider, going from the best to the worst of the Unforgivables. He got to the killing curse and I watched Harry as Moody performed the spell. Harry had frozen, clearly more surprised then afraid.

Then Moody said that only one person had survived, of course everyone looked at Harry. He glanced up at Moody and gave him a look that I had never seen it took me a bit to realize what it was.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We watched as the champions were selected. I was glad that no one under the age of seventeen was able to participate.

Then the cup flared an a fourth name came out. Dumbledore read off the name and everyone froze. I looked at Harry, he looked surprised as if he were unable to comprehend it.

Hermione pushed him towards Dumbledore. Harry looked like he was barely going through the motions.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I passed a note to Harry in Potions. He met me in our usual spot in the library. I glanced up at him and nodded. He scowled.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I glared at him, but played along.

"I could ask you the same, Potter." Hermione came around the corner.

"Oh you two, just kiss each other and relieve the sexual tension between you two." She said jokingly, but Harry glared at her.

"And what if we did?" Harry asked, I jumped, and looked at him surprised.

Hermione looked shocked as well. She sputtered and the turned and walked away.

Harry waited till she was gone, then turned to me and we started laughing. When we were done laughing we started working on our homework.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I sat in the tree waiting for Blaise.  
>Crabbe and Goyle were nearby. I watched as Harry told Cedric what the first task was. Then Harry yelled at the Weasel. He told me they were having a dispute.<p>

"Why so tense, Potter?" He turned to me. "My father and I have a bet, you see? I don't think your gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." I didn't think he was, I thought he of all people would be able to complete it. "He disagrees, he thinks you won't last five."

Harry marched over to me, "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." He shoved me a bit, and I realized then just how distraught he was over this thing with the Weasel. "He's vile and cruel, and your pathetic." He turned and started walking away.

I glared at him, this thing with Weasel needed to get better. I started to pull my wand out, I don't know what I was thinking. Moody stopped me. He turned me into a ferret.

I felt strange. I felt my body moving but like I had no control over anything. I suddenly regained control.

I stood up and glared at Moody, backing away quickly. "My father will hear about this."

Moody lunged at me. "Is that a threat?"

I ran away, that teacher was more than a little mad; more like he was completely bonkers.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I scowled. Pansy was trying to push herself onto me. "Shove off, Pansy. I actually want to watch the competition." I said pushing her away.

We sat in the stadium, they let a dragon in and then Cedric came out. He battled the dragon first and got the golden egg. Then Fleur and Krum also battled their dragons and got their eggs.

I watched nervously as Harry was called. He got in there and the dragon immediately started attacking. Harry Accioed his broom and then flew out of the stadium. The dragon took off after Harry, knocking into the teachers' box on the way out.

We heard the dragon from somewhere near the castle. Suddenly, the noise stopped and people started talking nervously, looking around for Harry. He appeared and everyone cheered. He looked like he was having a bit of a problem with his broom, but over all he was okay.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Harry met me in the library to study. He was smiling brightly. "Hi, Dray!"

I smirked, "You and Weasel make up then?"

He nodded happily before pulling out his books.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I knew Harry and I wouldn't be coming out as a couple anytime soon. No one knew we were even friends. So, I agreed to give Pansy a 'chance' and I asked her to the Yule Ball.

I didn't know who Harry was going with until about a week before the dance. One of the Patil twins, wasn't entirely certain which one though.

I watched as the champions started the dance. I was slightly envious of the Patil twin in Harry's arms, but realized she might not even have that much of a chance.

The dance lasted well into the night, but I had left before the dance was over. I had told Pansy I didn't want to stay to the end only to be surrounded by bloody Griffindors.

VHVHVHVHVH

I had a few encounters with Harry outside of class and they were mostly to study. He had a lot on his mind with the tasks.

We were gathered in towers on the lake. I watched as the competitors dove into the water, Harry a bit unsurely. Then he lept out of the water to flip and cheer.

I couldn't believe we had to stand out here for an hour just to see which competitor surfaced first and to see what the treasures were. Fleur emerged first but she was disqualified. Cedric won, bringing some Asian girl to the surface with him. Then Krum with Granger.

It took Harry a bit longer and I started getting worried. The time was almost up. Weasel and Fleur's sister emerged. But there was no sign of Harry; curse his stupid hero-complex.

Then he launched himself out of the water and landed on the platform. Shortly after that, Dumbledore announced that Cedric had come in first and due to Harry's hero-complex, he had come in second. Some little Griffindor cheered wildly next to me, I scoffed and knocked his binoculars down a bit.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Third task wasn't until the end of the year. Harry and I met more often, sometimes to study and sometimes just to get together. We never kissed though, we hadn't done anything since we kissed at the end of the year last year. We were both comfortable just letting things be.

VHVHVHVHVH

The third task was here. We sat in the Quidditch stadium. Only instead of the Pitch, there were rather large hedges planted. It appeared to be a maze. Everyone was cheering, then Dumbledore made a speech and started the task. Harry me my eyes, I gave him a reassuring smile, he smiled brightly back at me. The competitors entered the maze and the schools cheered and bright music played loudly.

VHVHVHVHVH

The music was still playing as Harry landed in front of the Stadium, clutching Cedric and the cup. Krum and Fleur had forfeited the game, so we had just been waiting for Harry or Cedric to finish. The music slowly died as people realized Harry was sobbing and Cedric wasn't moving. Something was wrong. I wondered what had happened in the maze. Then Fleur screamed. Dumbledore rushed to Harry's side and tried to pry him off of Cedric. Someone asked what had happen and Harry started blubbering.

"He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back. Cedric. He asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there." Harry managed to get out between sobs.

Dumbledore cupped his face and said something to him. Some guy shouted that everyone was to stay in their seats, then he quietly told Severus and McGonagall that a boy had been killed, but it was so quiet everyone heard him anyway. There was a collective gasp among the spectators.

Suddenly, Mr. Diggory started forcing his way through. "Let me through. Let me through. That's my son. That's my boy!"

He cried before breaking into sobs as he held his dead son.

The realization hit. Cedric was dead. I looked at Harry. He was still blubbering. Mad-eye Moody pulled him to his feet and escorted him out. I didn't trust Moody and worried for Harry's safety. I tried to get to Harry, but there were too many people in my way and I couldn't get to him.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We were in the Great Hall, for the school's memorial service for Cedric. I actually paid attention to the speech. I believed Harry and Dumbledore. Voldemort had come back. I blinked away the tears and looked over to Harry as the speech came to an end. He was expressionless. I watched a bit longer and he seemed as if he wasn't fully accepting that Voldemort was back or that Cedric was dead.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We saw the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs leave. Then we boarded the train shortly after. I caught Harry's eyes and smiled at him, he nodded and smiled back.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I arrived home not expecting what I found and not liking it either. My father was excited and eager.

"Draco, the dark lord is back. And Harry Potter shall be no more." He said a smile creeping on to his face.

(So, I'm not going to promise, when this one will be out, because I honestly don't know. Soon, I hope. Read, enjoy and review. -Luvs Cassy.)


	5. Chapter 5

(So, this the warning for this chapter. I did/am raising the rating of this story because of this chapter and you have to realize I really despise Lucius. As per usual, read, enjoy, review.)

Chapter five

I watched my father as he stepped out of the fire. He glanced around nervously then put on a calm mask, before walking out of the room. I put the book down and picked up the paper. As per usual, it was talking about Harry. I scowled and put the newspaper down and walked out of the room.

I found my father in his study. "Father, is something troubling you?"

He jumped and looked at me. He stood, crossed the room and closed the door behind me. I instantly regretted coming to see if he was okay. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to his desk. He pulled me into his lap. I internally gulped. He was only this way when something was really bothering him.

His hands roamed my body. I forced my mind to block it out. I tried to talk to him again. "Father, is everything okay?"

I would never let my father see the fear this behavior of his caused. "Hush, little Dragon. I need this." His breath ghosted across my neck. He started placing kisses under my ear, I shivered and clenched my teeth.

He moved his hand to my pants. There was a knock at the door, I let out a sigh of relief. My father let me up.

"Just one moment." He growled out calmly. He adjusted his robes, then he led me to the door. "We will continue this discussion later, Draco." I had slipped into the Malfoy mask that we were infamous for.

I went to my room and started penning a letter to Harry the fear dwindling away with each word. Though my father wouldn't let me send it it felt better to pretend I was going to send it.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

The summer dragged on. I was getting impatient and restless. I avoided my father as much as I could and was extremely happy when September first came.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I saw Harry as we climbed off the train. He was being followed by the Weasel. The red-head's closeness sparked the jealousy in me. I didn't even notice Harry was nervous about something.

Of course I had to insult Harry as to keep up appearances. "Surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter. You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Harry lunged at me. Weasel held him back. Then I saw the fear and torture in Harry's eyes. I examined his face quickly, dark circles and paler skin. He looked slightly sickly.

I gasped and continued with the insults, as I walked away. "I tell you, a big nutter."

I heard him shout after me. "Just stay away from me."

I cringed internally. I wondered if he meant it.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I passed a note to Harry during the feast, as per usual it was charmed to show to notes. The important one read -':Harry, usual place, 7 o'clock. If you don't mean what you said.:'-

He read it, looked over. He tapped the note and sent it back to me. The Weasel watched and gasped when the note landed in front of me.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I paced by the table and waited anxiously. "Got something on your mind?"

I jumped and turned towards him. He moved towards the table. I watched him and moved towards the table as well. We sat together quietly. I glanced over to him, he was watching me.

"Draco, I... Um... How was your summer?" He asked.

I shrugged. "My father was home for some of it. When he wasn't, he was either with the Ministry or with you-know-who."

He nodded and said sarcastically. "Bet that's comforting." I gave him a questioning look, he continued. "Knowing there's a death eater in the same house as you."

I nodded, "It's more disconcerting knowing what he's entirely capable of." Thinking back to his worst days of the summer.

"That's probably worse than him being a death eater, huh?" He asked, I nodded.

I felt a strand of hair fall out of place. He reached over and moved it back into place. His hand lingered in the air, before he placed it on my cheek. I glanced over into his eyes. He gave me a smile.

"I have to go, Dray." He said quietly. He leaned over hesitantly, and brushed his lips against my cheek. Then he pulled away and left the library.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

School passed by in a blur. Harry and I weren't able to get together that often, though we really tried to. I didn't like having free time on my hands so I joined the Inquistorial Squad as formed by Umbridge. We had been following suspicious groups towards the sixth floor corridors though unable to actually catch them before they disappeared into the Room of Requirement.

Finally, Umbridge was able to trick the asian chick that Cedric had been dating to tell what the secret meetings were about. Then, she invaded the room and caught the group. I was surprised to find Harry in the group as well, but I recalled what the asian chick had said about the group and wasn't as surprised.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I met up with Harry after he had had detention. We were studying for the O.W.L.s I then noticed his hand. Without, thinking I reached over and grabbed it. He jumped and pulled back.

"'I must not tell lies,' what are you lying about?" I asked.

"I'm not lying about any thing," he hissed out angrily.

I arched an eyebrow, "Then why are you mutilating your skin?"

He shook his head. "Umbridge believes I lie. One of her 'special' quills, to get the punishment to sink in."

I gasped, and reached for his hand again. "I quit the Inquistorial Squad. The woman is completely nutter."

He let out a forced chuckle. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Your eyes are amazingly green. And they make me melt inside." I said gazing at him, watching him blush.

"You don't mean that." He muttered, looking down.

I reached over and tilted his chin to look at me. "I meant that completely and honestly."

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We were sitting in the Great Hall, taking the O.W.L.s. A loud noise came from the corridor and Umbridge went to go investigate. Then the Weasley twins came in and started throwing fireworks and stuff around. The room erupted in cheers and then the chased Umbridge out the crowd followed cheering as well.

Even the Slytherins were happy to see the hag leave.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I read the headlines. So the Ministry and the Prophet finally believe Harry. I rolled my eyes. I finished eating breakfast and headed out to the library. I hadn't noticed Harry had followed me till he pushed me into an aclove.

"What's the meaning of this?" I cried out.

He looked at me apologetically before handing me a note and leaving hastily.

I opened the note. It was just an address. I stood there for a moment before continuing to the library.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I watched as Harry boarded the train with Weasel, Granger, Weaslette, Longbottom, and some blond Ravenclaw. He didn't even look my way.

(So that was short... Draco was only in like five scenes of the movie and that upset me. Reviews are luvly. -Luvs Cassy.)


	6. Chapter 6

(So, yeah, I kind of really didn't want to write this chapter, for various reasons. But I wrote it and it's here. Also, to my anonymous readers who read and don't review, I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. And to those who have favorited or added this to story alerts, thanks it's really decent when I get an email saying it was favorited or alerted. And to my reviews, I try to send you pms when you review showing my gratitude, but if you have not seen them, thanks for your review it really means a lot. As per usual, read, enjoy, review.)

Chapter six

I almost considered finding Harry and telling him to give me a proper farewell, like he's done in the past. But that would have been awkward and difficult to explain so I just sat in the compartment and sulked. Maybe, he will come to my compartment and make up some excuse about being here then I'll get my good-bye. Ha that's wishful thinking if I ever knew it.

The compartment door slid open, and Harry's head poked in. "Oops, wrong compartment. Sorry 'bout that. I'm actually trying to find Seamus. You guys don't happen to know where he is do you?" Wow, maybe I should wishful think more often.

"No! Now shove off, Potter!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Blaise." I said coolly. "We should consider ourselves lucky the Golden Boy sought our help over the know-it-all mud-blood's. I mean it's not ever day a stupid Griffindor actually mans up enough to seek the help of the wise Slytherins." I said finishing in an insulting tone.

The compartment laughed. I didn't actually think it was that funny. I looked over to Harry. He met my eyes and smiled discreetly. Then he said, "Well, thanks for, um... Thanks for that, I guess. And sorry again about barging in. See you next year."

He smiled at me again before he left. I smirked and then looked out the window.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I stepped through the gates of Malfoy Manor and felt the immense foreboding of dark magic. I gulped, this wasn't going to be a good summer. I flooed from the guard house to the main house. I walked out of the library and saw my father coming towards me, he had the Malfoy mask on but his eyes were sparkling.

He saw me and his eyes lit up even more. "Little Dragon! You're finally home! I have a surprise for you!"

He wrapped his arm around me, and pushed me back into the library. He tilted my head up towards his and leaned down to kiss me, I turned away and his lips hit my cheek. He scowled and turned my head, he held my gaze.

"Something wrong, my Little Dragon?" he asked.

"No, everything is just fine." I said sarcastically. I shrugged out of his grasp and went to my room. I had charmed it after second year to only let me in, unless I allowed someone else to come in with me.

I put away my school supplies away and decided to send a letter to Harry or at least to the address Harry had given me at the end of the year. I hoped Harry would get it. I sent a letter off and heard a knock at my door. Staying by the window, I flicked my wand towards the door and allowed who ever it was to come in.

"Draco, what is troubling you?" My mother asked, her tone worried.

Without turning to her, I responded. "The Dark Lord is here, isn't he?"

I felt his magic in the atmosphere of our house. "Yes, and he wishes to see you."

I grimaced, then turned and followed my mother out of my room, resetting the charms.

I followed her into the dining hall, and grimaced internally while slipping into the Malfoy mask externally. I met the Dark Lord's eyes.

"Ahh, young Draco." He said it so informally, he must have thought it would relax me. "You look so much like your father, though you seem to be able to mask your emotions better."

I nodded and kept my emotions in check as I said, "You wished to see me."

"Yes I have an assignment for you. Should you fail to complete it, I will kill you. Do you accept?" He asked informality forgotten.

"What is the assignment?" I asked my tone still even and in check.

He gazed around the room and shooed Wormtail out. "Stop lurking, Wormtail." He yelled slamming the door shut behind Wormtail. "The assignment is easy, really. I wish for you to kill Dumbledore, but first things first, give me your left arm."

I held out my arm, knowing what was coming. I bit my lip. He pressed his wand to the skin at my wrist and started hissing. I watched terrified and fascinated at the same time. The ink started sinking into my skin forming the Dark Mark. He lifted the wand and moved it to the top part of the mark. He hissed some more and then was interrupted by a small pop.

"Mister Malfoy Senior, sir, there is aurors at the door." A small house elf said in a terrified voice.

A moment later, there was a crash heard a floor down. "Lucius Malfoy, we are here to take you in for questioning, and we will know if you try to apparate away."

I sighed in relief as the Dark Lord pulled away and left the room quickly as did my father.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

My mother and I attend my father's hearing. I watched as the council sentenced my father to Azkaban. I was partially pleased with this, but partially upset as well.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I followed my mother into Knockturn Alley. Then walked into Borgin and Burke's. My mother and I followed the owners to their vanishing cabinet. They knew where the other one was, it was in the Room of Requirement some where.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I waited for Pansy and Blaise to leave before I turned to where I had seen my bag move. I spoke and then petrified Harry, insulting him before I replaced the invisibility cloak. I left. I was mad at him and I wished things were different but they weren't and I was feeling hatred towards everything.

I sat at the feast, deep in thought I didn't really notice as Harry came in to the Great Hall.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Potions class was interrupted by Harry and the Weasel came in. I wasn't paying attention to the lecture until the professor commented on one of the potions. Calling it liquid luck. I was interested in that one.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I turned into the sixth floor corridor and pulled the tapestry down. I walked through the Room of Requirement, now changed to the Room of the Lost and Broken. I found the other half of the Vanishing Cabinet, now all I had to do was fix it.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I walked in to the library. I searched for a book that would help me find out how to fix a vanishing cabinet. I found a few reference books and out of habit went to the table I usually shared with Harry. I set the books down and opened the first one. I started reading through it looking for anything that might be helpful.

I was partially through the second reference book, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Isn't that a bit of extra research that needn't be done?" I jumped and turned to him.

"Shove off, Potter. Why pretend we are still friends? We both know there is nothing between us any more." I said angrily.

Harry stepped back and glared at me. "Of course, but I believe there is still something between us."

I flinched. I still felt for him, I still liked him and I had really wanted to further our relationship. "You're wrong. There was nothing between us, never was." That's right lie to yourself, break your own heart while you lie to him.

He nodded, "Right then, see you around Malfoy."

I watched as he left. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, I knew then how I really felt about him. But it was better this way.

VHVHVHVHVH

I stumbled through the door, Filch's hand tight on my arm. "Get your hands off me you filthy squib."

He then proceeded to tell Slughorn that I had been lurking in an upstairs hallway. I had told him I had been invited to the party, so I fessed then that I was gate-crashing. Then, Severus came to my side and assured Filch that he would escort me out. I followed my godfather to the hallway.

He started questioning me about the Bell chick. I shrugged it off, I really didn't want to fail this task set to me by Voldemort. I started telling him to shove off.

He just pestered me about it more.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I walked into the Great Hall, Harry was talking to the Bell chick. I heard the room go silent around me. I was relieved that she had been alright, then Harry turned to look at me. He suspected I was involved. I turned quickly and left the Great Hall. I went into a bathroom.

I splashed some water onto my face. I was going to lose my mind if I didn't complete the task soon. I was going to have to stop being discreet about it. I started crying, there was no way I would be able to cheat this task. I would have to use the curse. I splashed some more water onto my face.

"I know what you did. You hexed her, didn't you?" I turned towards his voice. Fear flowing through my body. If I didn't complete this task, there was a high chance I would never hear his voice again. I sent a mild curse to him. He was trying to be all noble and stop me, but the problem was, if he genuinely felt for me he would regret stopping me.

He sent a curse back, we sent a few to each other. Then he sent one to me saying something.

"Septemsempra." It hit me. I fell to the floor, gasping. The pain was unbearable. This would be how it felt when I failed to complete the task. I felt the blood leaving my body. I vaguely saw Severus lean over me. I blacked out as he started mumbling to me.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I woke in the hospital wing. I saw Madam Pomfrey bustling around in her office. I looked my chest. There were thin lines running in criss-cross patterns.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I had finished, it was fixed. Now I just had to complete the plan. I sent the owl home to my mother. The plan would be set in motion tonight. Dumbledore was gone traveling, but he would be back tonight. So tonight would be the perfect time to do it.

I walked out of the owlry and towards the Room of Requirement. I pulled the tapestry off and watched as the handles turned and my aunt stepped out followed by several other death eater.

I led them to the Astronomy tower. He was right where I thought he would be. He greeted me.

I was terrified that he would defend himself and if he did, I wouldn't stand a chance. He tried talking me out of it. I told him I had been chosen. I let the fear show, and lowered my wand a bit as my aunt came up the stairs. I raised it before she saw I was lowering it.

She taunted me. The Severus came up. Dumbledore pleaded with him, then Severus cast the curse. As Dumbledore fell, Severus led me out of the tower. Bellatrix walked through the Great Hall and broke a few things before we went outside. We made out way to Hagrid's hut and paused when a familiar voice rang out.

"Snape. He trusted you." Bellatrix set fire to Hagrid's hut, as Severus and I turned towards Harry. Severus yelled at me to go on then he turned back to Harry and blocked Harry's curses. I was led into the Forbidden Forest. It pained me to know that I had failed to complete the task. I was going to be killed and the worst part was I would never see Harry again.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I didn't return to school. Not for the rest of the year. My mother told me the bonding process hadn't been complete, which was part of the reason I couldn't kill Dumbledore. Voldemort wasn't to pleased about it, but he didn't seem to want to complete it. I was fine with that.

(I hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


	7. Chapter 7

(So I used the book for this chapter. I was too lazy to remember the movie, so I got the book out. Kindof counter productive to laziness... Anyway, as per usual Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter seven

I sat numbly, vaguely listening to the opening speech. The Dark Lord had taken over Hogwarts. Severus had become the headmaster. Some twins had filled in empty teaching spots, they were death eaters. The Dark Lord hadn't wanted uneducated death eaters, so even though I didn't want to be a death eater, I had to go back to school.

Now I sat in the Great Hall. The speech had been short. I ran my gaze over to the Gryffindor table, the Golden Trio wasn't here. I knew if they weren't here now, they wouldn't be here for the rest of the year.

VHVHVHVHVH

The year went by painfully slow. I really missed Harry. I missed seeing him everyday, and I missed hearing him laugh. I missed the way his eyes would sparkle dark green almost blue when he found something puzzling or incredibly interesting.

VHVHVHVHVH

I was home for Easter holidays. I was in the drawing room with my father. My mother had gone to answer the door. My father and I stood as she entered the room with some Snatchers.

"What is this?" My father questioned.

My mother responded coldly, tension had been high between them recently. "They say they've got Potter. Draco, come here."

I stepped towards the snatchers. The werewolf, Greyback pulled one of the prisoners forward. My heart soared, it was Harry, though it looked like he had been hexed with a bad stinging spell. Clearly it was Granger's work, so as to disfigure his features I so dearly loved. I looked among the group and saw Granger.

"Well, boy?" I glared at Greyback, and then looked back over to Harry.

"Well, Draco?" My father seemed excited. Why wouldn't he be, if I said this was Harry, he would turn him over to the Dark Lord and our social status would be returned. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't - I can't be sure." I pretended to sound uncertain, even though I was completely certain of who he was.

My father continued to question, he then noticed a faint shadow of the scar. "There's something there, it could be the scar, stretched tight... Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

My father pulled me close to him, I pretended to examine Harry. I didn't want the Dark Lord to come and I was risking a lot by lying about it being Harry. "I don't know."

I pulled away and walked to the fireplace, I had my back to the group and I stood looking into the flames.

My mother spoke, then Greyback asked about Granger. My mother confirmed that it was Granger and asked me to reconfirm. I stared into the fire still, "I... Maybe... Yeah."

My father suddenly had his confidence back as he shouted about the Weasel. I merely shrugged and said, "Yeah, it could be."

Then Bellatrix came in. She brought with her her usual flair and dramatics, she chastised the prisoners and then started freaking out about some sword. Then she told me to take the Snatchers outside. I obeyed even though my mother protested, I didn't want to stay in that room for much longer.

I took the snatchers outside then went back into the room. Bellatrix was torturing Granger. She started screaming that the sword was a copy. My father told me to fetch the goblin.

I felt like an owl. I made it to the cellar. "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" I hoped Harry heard my bluff and tried to over power my so he could escape and disappear again, only so he would be safe. But he didn't, so I went in and grabbed the goblin.

We heard a pop come from the dungeons clearly an Apparation. My father started to tell me hesitated, then told Wormtail to go check it out.

Bellatrix started questioning the goblin, she had him examine the sword and asked if it was real. The goblin told her it was fake. She seemed satisfied and then she summoned the Dark Lord.

Weasley burst into the room, protesting when Bellatrix offered Greyback Granger. Ron disarmed her and then Harry stunned my father.

The brief fighting ceased when Bellatrix held a knife to Granger's throat. She had Harry and Weasley put their newly acquired wands down. Then she told me to pick them up. I started walking towards her with the wands, there was a creak above us. The chandelier crashed to the floor sending Bellatrix, Granger and the goblin, and glass shards flying. A glass shard flew towards me, I ducked but felt it hit my forehead. I reached my hand up to try to stop the bleeding.

The next thing I knew, Harry had launched into me and had sent both of us to the ground and was now struggling to get the wands out of my hands. My mother pulled me away once Harry had gotten the wands.

Dobby was the cause of the falling chandelier, but his intentions were good. He was protecting Harry and Harry's friends. Harry tossed a wand to Weasley and then Disapparated with the goblin and Dobby as Bellatrix threw her knife at them. The knife made it into the Disapparation.

VHVHVHVHVH

He was back. Or at least those were the rumors and if rumors are to be believed that was why everyone was up. I had felt a slight tickle from the Dark Mark. It wasn't very much, but it was enough to say the rumors might actually be true.

The Great Hall was filled with students. I didn't see the Carrows or Severus. McGonagall had taken over. She said if we were of age we could stay and fight. I swept my gaze over to the Gryffindor table, when their whisperings changed tones. I saw him.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." The student screamed, my blood ran cold. I knew which side I was on. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

I glanced around, nobody moved. The Dark Lord continued, "Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Every eye fell on him, then Pansy spoke up. "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

This caused three-fourths of the student body to rise, not against Harry, but for him. Then McGonagall dismissed the Slytherins, I left with the rest of the house but ducked into an aclove. I had decided where my loyalties lie long ago.

I saw Harry run out of the Great Hall and got caught up with the crowd of people. I made my way to the dungeons and to my dorm. I grabbed my wand off the dresser and went back to the crowds. I didn't follow them into the Room of Requirement. I stayed out of it. Harry hadn't been among them so I made my way towards the fighting. I stopped in a corridor when I saw the Golden Trio ahead of me.

I ducked into the shadows and was pulled even further back, a hand clapped over my mouth. Crabbe's face appeared then he took his hand off my mouth.

"We can get them, and then you can take Potter to the Dark Lord and redeem your family status." I saw no reason to argue with him. Only reason I agreed was to make sure Harry stayed safe.

They sped off passed us towards the direction I had come. They ran into the Room of Requirement, moments later Mrs. Longbottom came up followed shortly after by Tonks and Weaslette. The Golden Trio came out shortly and started pacing immediately. I waited for their door to appear, Crabbe and Goyle awaited for my command.

As soon as they went in we followed. We followed, the trio split up when they came to a fork in the labyrinth near the Vanishing Cabinet I had repaired. We stayed with Harry.

He stopped suddenly. I called to him, "Hold it, Potter." He turned to me, "That's my wand you're holding, Potter."

He smirked, "Not anymore, Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?

I smirked back, "My mother."

Harry laughed a bit. I loosened my grip on the wand, my heart swelling at the sound of his laugh.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" He asked.

Crabbe answered, sounding like a small child. He was trying to distract us by keeping the conversation going, he was inching backwards. I saw his target, the diadem that he had been talking about. I wasn't stupid, I knew what it was. We heard Weasley's voice, then Crabbe sent a spell towards the general direction of him. Harry stopped the spell, and I stopped Crabbe.

"No!" I put my hand on his arm to keep him from repeating the spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

Crabbe scowled and asked why that mattered.

"Potter came in here to get it," I said impatiently, "so that must mean..."

"'Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on me. I had lost control over the stupid ape. He started insulting me. Weasley shouted again.

Then Crabbe turned his attention back to Harry. Then he sent the Cruciatus Curse at Harry but missed and ended up hitting the diadem off the statue sending it flying away.

"STOP!" I screamed, I had to protect Harry. He had to defeat Voldemort. "The Dark Lord wants him alive..."

Crabbe protested and was almost hit with a Stunning Spell, but I pulled him out of the way. Then he sent the killing curse to Granger. Harry sent a Stunning Spell back, Crabbe lurched out of the way and knocked my mother's wand out of my hand.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" I yelled distracting them, Harry shot the Disarming Spell. Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and he went after it immediately. Granger started sending stunning spells one after another. She hit Goyle, and Harry had her help him look for the diadem.

She screamed his name, Crabbe and Weasley came running. They were being chased by a fire. I silently cursed Crabbe and grabbed the Stunned Goyle and started following. I didn't know which way Crabbe had gone. But I climbed a tower of desk with Goyle in tow, trying to get away from the flame. I saw some figures on brooms and I screamed, the flames were getting closer.

Harry flew over followed by Weasley and Granger sharing a broom. Even as he grabbed my hand, I knew it was no use Goyle was to heavy.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" Weasley roared over the flame, then he and Granger pulled Goyle onto their broom and Harry pulled me onto his.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and started chanting, "The door, get to the door, the door!"

Suddenly, Harry swerved and dived. I knew he was quick on a broom but this broom was old. "What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way!"  
>But he ignored me and reached out and grabbed the diadem as it was falling it caught around his wrist.<p>

Then he pulled up so quickly, I tightened my grip around his waist and closed my eyes against his shoulder. I pulled away a bit as we flew out of the room and crashed into the wall beyond the door. We fell off the broom, I remained and was gasping and coughing.

"C-Crabbe?" I choked out, sitting up. "C-Crabbe?"

"He's dead." Weasley spit out.

I shuddered. Then Harry staggered to his feet and looked around. "Where's Ginny? She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement."

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from forming, he had moved on from me. I opened my eyes when I heard running footsteps. The Golden Trio went down the corridor to help two of the Weasleys.

I got up and hauled Goyle away in the opposite direction. I hid Goyle in a cranny, so he wouldn't get hit. I then went to find a way to fight. I found a Death Eater who had just won a wand. I tried convincing him to give me one of them. Then he was stunned, then I was hit. I fell over the Death Eater and heard Weasley yell.

"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" I scowled, but picked up a wand from the Death Eater.

I started sending hexes and jinxes to the Death Eaters around me. I dueled for Harry, against Voldemort. My allegiance was to Harry only, my love for him would last mo matter who he chose to be with.

I stumbled in to an empty class room, and was hit with a stunning spell. I flew back and hit the wall, I lost consciousness immediately.

VHVHVHVH

I woke. The fighting seemed to have stopped. I made my way out of the room and towards the Great Hall. There I saw people, fighters and injured. Granger and the Weasley's were huddled near a couple of people. Some one came in and said that the Dark Lord was coming. I followed the crowd, and gathered with them on the steps.

We looked on. Hagrid was carrying a lithe body in his arms. Suddenly McGonagall screamed, "NO!"

This was followed by a few other screams before Voldemort ordered for silence. He had Hagrid place Harry at his feet then he started saying how he had killed Harry and now we were all slaves to him. I didn't believe it, Harry couldn't be dead.

Longbottom spoke against Voldemort. Then people started attacking again and the fighting restarted. Suddenly, Hagrid was heard. "HARRY! HARRY- WHERE'S HARRY?"

I looked around rather quickly and saw Voldemort run inside. I fought against some Death Eaters. I made my way inside. Hopefully, someone would be able to kill Voldemort. I would try, I owed Harry at least that much for saving my life in the Room of Requirement.

I got to the Great Hall as Voldemort started to send a curse to Mrs. Weasley.

"Protego!" A familiar voice shouted, before Harry pulled off the cloak.

People started shouting and cheering but they cut themselves off. The suspense was building. This was the moment. They began to circle each other.

Harry said that he didn't want anybody to help. I watched helpless as they circled and conversed. They talked of Dumbledore's wand and how it was the mythical Death Stick, the Elder Wand.

Then Harry said that it had belonged to me. I shuddered when he said my name. Then Voldemort said after he dealt with Harry, he would deal with me. I shivered in fear, but Harry claimed that since he had overpowered me weeks ago, and that since he had the Elder Wand really belonged to him.

The sun rise appeared on the enchanted ceiling, and they sent spells at each other. Harry sending the Disarming Spell and Voldemort sending the Killing curse. The wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and toward Harry, Harry caught it easily enough.

Voldemort had been hit with the rebounding Killing Curse again, but this time he was defeated for good. I felt a hand on my shoulder, jumping I turned to look my mother smiled at me.

I returned her smile. We entered the Great Hall and sat at a table exhausted from the Battle. My eyes wandered to Harry, he had sat next to Luna, she said something, he nodded. Then she said something loud enough for the people around them to look out the window, I watch Harry though as he slipped his cloak over him and became invisible.

I looked at my parents they were uncomfortable being there, but there was definitive relief in their eyes.

The war was over. All was well.

(There will be more chapters! They just aren't written yet! But they will be! -Luvs Cassy)


	8. Chapter 8

(So, I like this chapter, mostly. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter 8

I was nervous. I had the Malfoy mask on. They sneered at me. I'm certain most of them knew how they were going to decide. Not just how they were going to decide my fate but many others as well. We waited, I was glad that the minister was late but that also meant that the trial would be even shorter.

The door opened, I turned to see if it was the minister. My heart almost stopped, Harry had come to my hearing. He stepped in view of the court, which confused most of the council. There were a few murmurs before one of them spoke.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" A female spoke, calmly. I think she was second in command at the hearings.

"The minister said I could attend the trials, and if I wished to offer defense I would certainly be able to do so." He said, he didn't look over to me, instead he took a seat in the stands.

As he sat down, the door opened again and Kingsley Shacklebolt came in. "Sorry I am so late Mr. Malfoy, I had some minor business to attend too. Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you made it here as well." Kingsley's deep voice echoed through the room, Harry nodded his greeting. Kingsley made his way to his own seat before addressing the council. "As I'm sure you are wondering, Mr. Potter indeed has my permission to sit in on the trials and if he wishes to offer any statements on behalf of the charged, he may do so."

The council nodded, I knew enough to not let my eyes wander to Harry. I wasn't sure what Harry's feelings about me were anymore, but I knew enough to know I couldn't compromise it here.

"War trial number four hundred seventeen. Case of a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Accused of partaking in Death Eater activities, including the killing of former headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The accused is on trial today, and if he is found guilty will be sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban or until death." The woman who had questioned Harry started the trial. I shuddered at the sentencing if they found me guilty.

Kingsley took over the speaking, "Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you would like to say before your trial is finalized?"

My mind went blank. I opened my mouth, and started. "I never chose to partake in the Death Eaters activities. I was only part because my father wished for me to do so." I knew how I wanted them to vote for my family; my mother and I innocent and my father guilty.

"Your father Lucius Malfoy?" The woman spoke again.

"Yes." I said coolly. The minister nodded, some of the council wrote stuff down.

"Minister, if I may?" Harry spoke, startling the Minister.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Kingsley nodded.

"Draco and I have been rivals through out school. So, I for one, would be among the many who would like to see him locked up. However, I was there when the former headmaster Dumbledore fell. It was not at Draco's hand, but at former headmaster Severus Snape's hand, as planned between Dumbledore and Snape. Furthermore, Draco fought the final battle on our side, against the Death Eaters, none of our side were injured or killed at Draco's hand, several Death Eater's were however." I wondered if he was defending me because he still felt for me or if he felt it was his heroic duty to point out those who did serve him.

"Mr. Potter, are you stating that Mr. Malfoy should be found guilty or innocent?" Kingsley asked.

"Neither, sir. I am merely offering evidence in Draco's favor." Harry said calmly.

"Very well. Those in favor of the accused guilty?" A few of the members raised their hands. Kingsley looked around and nodded. "Those in favor of the accused not guilty?" There were more hands in the air. "This council finds the accused, Mr. Draco Malfoy, excused of all charges." Kingsley's voice rang with finality.

I let out a sigh of breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I was escorted out as my mother was escorted in, I awaited the end of her trial.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

My mother came out in tears. I rushed over to her. "That boy is so generous, Draco. He offered statements in my defense, and the council excused me of all charges. Oh, precious Dray, I see why you love him." I smiled happily and hugged her.

My father was escorted in. My mother and I waited though we both wished for him to be jail again, only for a longer time this time. He was escorted out. The guards allowed him to speak to us, though it was clear he had been found guilty.

"Little Dragon, I do not know why you speak fondly of Potter. He was in there, and when Kingsley asked if he had anything to offer on my behalf, he did nothing. The little wanna-be savior saves nothing and no one."

I smirked, "Perhaps he only helps those who help him. Good bye father."

My mother and I left my father standing awestruck. "How dare you speak to me like that." My mother turned to my father, stepping between him and me.

"You will not touch him again," I turned to him as he lifted his wand. My mother stood between us, but his eyes were only on me.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust there is no problem here and you only have your wand out for the purpose of handing it over to the aurors as they escort you to your cell."

"Of course, Minister." My father handed over his wand, and walked away with the aurors.

"As for you two, you should be getting on. Have a lovely day." Kingsley said before returning to the room.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I stood in front of the mirror. I had no interest in getting married but my mother wanted a grandchild and she would not have an illegitimate grandchild, I had to be married in order for the child to be legit.

There was a knock on the door. "Dray, may I come in?" My mother's singsong voice echoed through the door. She was happier now; whether it was because my father was gone or because the Dark Lord was gone or both, I didn't know.

"Of course, you may mother!" I said, looking in the mirror making sure every fold was laying right and every stitch was in place. Even though I didn't want to get married, I was still a perfectionist when it came to my clothing. My mother came in, and smiled brightly.

"Oh, Draco. You look absolutely stunning. Not a hair out of place, you are a picture of perfection." I gave her a small smile.

"You do know I am only doing this for you right?" I said.

"I know, and I'm proud of you." She said.

"Mother, may I ask you something?" I asked slowly, my mind had been on one person since the engagement had been made official; and it wasn't the bride to be.

"If you are going to ask about him, you know he didn't respond, so you know I don't know if he is going to come, Dray." She said quietly and sternly. I nodded, I wasn't sure if I felt better or not. I had wanted him to at least reply to the wedding invitation, but that hadn't happened.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

I looked down at the woman in my arms, my wife. I wasn't happy, sure she was pretty even beautiful by anyone else's standards, but she wasn't the raven-haired, green-eyed hero I fell in love with.

We had gotten married. He wasn't at the ceremony. He wasn't at the reception. Astoria and I had consummated the marriage, I had only been able to get hard to the thought of him.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Astoria was pregnant with my child, and she wanted nothing to do with it or me once it was born. I consented to a divorce that would become final after the child was born, and that left me with full custody of the child.

My mother wanted to name it, I allowed her that. Scorpia Pearl if it was a girl and Scorpius Anthony if it was a boy. I hoped it was a boy, because I didn't think Scorpia Pearl sounded quite right.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

My son was born in early August and the divorce papers and the custody papers were finalized as soon as Astoria was out of the hospital.

My mother had volunteered to help me raise Scorpius long before the wedding. So, I was living close enough to her that she could help me raise him while still living far enough away that I had my privacy.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Scorpius jumped with joy as he ran into my study and jumped into my arms.

"It came! It came! It finally came!" He giggled and squealed. He was clutching an envelop to his chest and I recognized the parchment. His letter from Hogwarts.

"Shall we go shopping now or do you want to wait till my mother can come as well?" I asked, holding him steady on my lap. I never touched him other than the usual hugs, or holding him on my lap now. I learned from my father how I would treat my own children. They would not be raised like I was.

"Grandmother always makes shopping more fun, so we should wait for Grandmother." He said thoughtfully.

"Alright. We can do that." I said, happy that my son was happy.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

The train station was crowded. I glanced around nervously, I was worried someone would recognize me for my father's traits. No one even noticed me as I was being pulled towards the platform by Scorpius who was also pushing his cart.

"Come on, come on, you're not going fast enough." He exclaimed.

"Scor, the train isn't going to leave until exactly 11, you have time." I said, laughing.

"Can I go ahead? Please?" Scorpius tilted his head up at me, gazed at me from under his long lashes. His ice-blue eyes shadowed so they looked emerald green. He gave me a shy little smile. My heart melted, he had no idea why that look always made me give him what ever he wanted; I think it was mostly the eyes.

"Go on, wait for me once you get on the platform." His smile grew and the shadows fled, his eyes were the ice-blue he normally had. He ran on to the platform.

I casually followed, and hesitated when I saw he had stopped. I came up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Should we go together? I know the first time I went my mother went through with me." I told him.

His hands gripped the trolley tighter, and he nodded. I moved behind him, putting my hands on on the trolley.

"Put your feet up on the trolley," he complied and I pushed him through the wall.

I stopped when we were through. I took in the familiar sights, sounds and smells. It had been nineteen years since I was last here, and the familiarity still brought happiness to me. I stepped away, letting him step down, and take in the sights and sounds.

"Cool, this is so totally awesome!" He cried, then he reclaimed my hand and pulled me along with him.

"Scor, slow down. Here stop." I stopped him next to where the rest of the trolleys were being unloaded and the contents of the trolley were loaded onto the train. "What are you taking on the train with you?" I asked.

He looked at me, "You mean I can't take all of it?"

I laughed, "Your carry-on bag? Where did you put that? The one you were going to take into the compartment with you?" I offered, he masked his features in thought. He had inherited the Malfoy mask as well though he didn't have it quite perfect.

He suddenly smiled, "Oh, that! That's right here." He grabbed a bag off the trolley and looked over the rest of his stuff. "What about the rest of it?"

I smiled, "I told you already. It's going to be loaded onto the train and when you get to school it will be unloaded and put in your dorm after you have been sorted."

He smiled back, "Oh yeah. Hey, will I be sorted into Slytherin?"

I laughed again. He was my pride and joy. "I don't see why not, you come from a very long line of Slytherins."

The smile remained on his face. "Good. I don't think I would make a very good Gryffindor. I'm too 'pretty' to be in Gryffindor."

I laughed, "Of course you are, but I wonder who told you that?"

He smirked, "Grandmother did."

I laughed again. I saw a flash of red hair and followed it. My heart stopped momentarily, he was even more beautiful than he had been last time I saw him. His raven hair was actually tame, his emerald eyes sparkled. He was talking to a trio of people I recognized instantly. The redheaded male of the trio pointed over. Harry's eyes followed the point, he met my eyes.

He smiled and waved. I nodded, and turned my attention back to Scorpius who had watched the exchange silently.

"Who's that?" He asked, I wondered if he noticed the change in my emotions.

"Just an old..." I wondered how much it would have mattered if I told my son we had been friends. "... Friend, though not a lot of people knew we were friends."

He nodded, "I don't believe you thought of him as just a friend, dad, but if that's what you want me to believe, I won't say anything about you loving him."

I stared at him in wonder, was I that obvious? "What makes you say that?"

He giggled, "I didn't say anything?"

"What makes you believe I thought of him as more than just a friend?" I asked.

"The way your eyes sparkled when he looked at you. You're just friends with Blaise, and your eyes have never sparkled like that before." He looked up at me, asking for forgiveness with his eyes.

"As long as you keep that between you and me..." My words were cut off by the whistle of the train. I escorted Scorpius to the train. "Have a good year, Scor! And if you have any worries, you can always send me a letter and I will respond immediately."

His eyes sparkled. "You promise?"

"I will drop every thing to respond to your letters." He smiled, his brilliant white teeth shimmering in sunlight matching his platinum blond hair.

The train left, Scorpius waved until the train was out of sight.

"Your first born, Dray?" I shuddered at the sound of the voice I had only heard in my dreams for the past nineteen years.

"My only child, he is my pride and joy." I said, still staring at the spot where the train had last been seen.

"You gonna be okay?" I nodded. I wasn't going to turn and face Harry, if I did that I would be lost in a whirlwind of emotion, confusion, lust and regret.

"Yeah, eventually the regret will leave, and things will go back to normal, I hope." I said, I realized I wasn't talking about Scorpius anymore.

"Regret?" He asked.

"Yes, regret of letting him go. I miss him." I said quietly.

"He'll be back, Dray. He'll be home for the holidays, won't he?" Harry asked.

I sighed, Harry didn't realized I had been talking about him. "Yeah, he will be. And I'll be sending him owls daily, so correspondence will not be a problem."

I turned to Harry, mask in place. He smiled, but his eyes held confusion. "Yeah. What if we started corresponding again?"

I smiled, and saw the trio over his shoulder. "Harry, with your..." I bit my lip, "Maybe, it's the least I could give you after what you have done for me."

I smiled once more and walked towards the barrier. As I passed the trio, "Good day, Ron, good day, Hermione. Ginny."

I let a little of the distaste I had for the Weaslette show. The jealousy was still there.

(So, I hope you enjoyed! -Luvs Cassy.)


	9. Chapter 9

(So, this is very drama filled. I mean seriously Ginny is in this chapter... And she talks... See already we have drama and the chapter hasn't even started yet. Also, Scorpius and his best friend met on the train, which is why the best friend isn't as upset about being in Slytherin as you would believe. Umm, Draco and Ron actually have a civil conversation, like really civil... And no nobody has lost their mind. But enough pre-sneaking, I'll let you read now. As per usual Read, Enjoy, Review!)

Chapter nine

I read through the letter again, the smile still on my face. For an eleven year old, Scorpius was quite a letter writer. He had managed to write a short letter that was both too mature for him and considerably childish as well.

He had apologized for even thinking about bringing up the emotions I felt for my old friend. Then he told me about everything he had done and it was only the second day of school. I kept my promise and sent an immediate response.

I considered sending Harry a letter, I got another parchment out and stared at it. There was so much I wanted to tell him but it had all escaped my mind when I realized we couldn't exactly start where we left off before we broke up. I left it blank, I wasn't sure if I wanted to send a letter first. It was childish, but if he wanted to start corresponding again, he would have to be the one to start it.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Scorpius and I sent letters to each other daily and once a week I would send him a parcel of sweets. I didn't receive any letters from Harry and after the first month I brushed it off. His love of his life, Ginny, probably hadn't wanted him to start corresponding with me. I had pushed it to the back of my mind, I was unconcerned with it. Currently I was in Diagon Alley, shopping for a few last minute presents.

I went into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Scor would love something from here. It was mostly empty, there were about five other customers.

"I've tolerated you ignoring me in bed, I found a pleasing solution to that, but the one thing I will not tolerate is you ignoring me in public. I am your wife, I deserve to acknowledged as such!" I heard a woman practically scream. A male answered quietly, and what ever he had answered did not please her. "MAKE A SCENE! Are you MENTAL? I'm trying to save our marriage by trying to get you to talk to me and you're worried about MAKING A SCENE!"

I looked around, the arguers were not in the eyesight of the rest of the customers. The male responded again. The woman screamed again. "Just because you are so FUCKING IMPORTANT doesn't mean anything. Come Lily, your father will not be returning home with us tonight."

The man was heard that time. His voice was dark, threatening and slightly familiar. "Don't you dare take my daughter away from me. And you will not be allowed into Grimmauld Place without me."

"She is our daughter and we WILL be staying at Grimmauld Place without you."

"You won't be allowed in, you know as well as I do, I alone can come and go as I please. Everyone else has to arrive with me in order to be allowed in at all." His voice may have been dark and threatening, but it was deathly calm.

"Everyone else? Oh, that's right. You think everyone just loves you. Well, here's a news flash for you; I don't! I have been cheating on you for the past eight years."

"Oh yeah, cheating on me? Great, I married a world class whore. I should have seen this coming because you slept with half the guys in school while you were going steady with a few of the guys from our house. You find your own place because we are through. I'll file for a divorce, papers should be ready to sign by Christmas. Lily and the boys will be staying with Ron and 'Mione, until custody is figured out between us." I heard the undertones as the man spoke quietly to someone else.

"Harry, you will not be deciding who our children will be staying with while you and I are separated." She said loudly, I shuddered, and really hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. But no such luck, the voices were too familiar.

I watched as Harry and Ginny came into view. Harry was marching away, "Harry, we aren't finished yet."

He turned around facing her. "Oh aren't we, Gin? You know, I married you because that's what everyone expected me to do. I knew I didn't have the feelings for you that I had claimed to have. Do you know how I knew that? Because I fell in love with someone long before I ever even met you, and they had captured my heart, and the thing is they still have it."

She glared at him, "So, you're saying I never had a chance because you already gave your heart to some girl who no doubt doesn't return the feelings. If she did, you would be married to her, wouldn't you?"

He glared back, and laughed shallowly. "I never gave my heart to some '_girl'_. You never had a chance because I was never attracted to you. When ever you tried to come on to me, I closed my eyes and pretended you were someone else, not because I wanted a different '_girl_', but because I needed the man I fell in love with." She gaped at him, as did everyone else in the store. "Yeah, you heard me right. I needed the '_man_' I fell in love with. In case you need more clarification, I'm gay." Her face fell in shock. "Yeah, you married the gay fucking Chosen One."

She scowled. Her eyes darted around the room, as if realizing they were still in a public place. "You're right, we are finished here." She stormed past him and out the door. My eyes remained on Harry.

"GEORGE!" He yelled suddenly.

The only remaining half of the twins entered from the back, a little red-headed girl following behind him, she looked terrified. "Yeah, Harry."

Harry was shaking slightly. "George, make sure Lily, Albus, and James get to Ron and Hermione's."

"Harry, Ron and I will take care of your children as we take care of our own." Hermione said stepping from the back and dusting off the ash that came from flooing.

"Yeah, Mate. Just bring some clothes over for them." Ron said following Hermione.

Harry nodded stiffly. "Right, I'll have Kreacher drop those off. Then, I'll see everyone on Christmas."

With that he turn and started walking out. His eye were clouded in anger. He met my eyes, blushed a bit and said "Good day, Draco."

He walked out, once he was out of eyesight, I realized everyone's eyes were on me. I looked over to them, the expressions on their faces were questioning. They were looking from me to the door Harry had just walked through. They had heard his greeting. I shrugged, hoping that they would go back to their shopping.

"Alright, I know I am one of the most fun loving people to have ever walked in this store. But due to what just occurred between my sister and her husband, you all must leave now." George said loudly. Everyone snapped back into movement, I turned and went out the door.

I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron. I greeted the tavern keeper and went to my car.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I scanned the crowd of students home for the holidays. Suddenly, the familiar blond head caught my attention.

I smiled. Merlins, had I missed Scor.

He was walking with some other children. I was glad he had made friends.

"Well, it looks like our children made friends with your son." I turned to see Hermione talking to me.

"They can't all be yours." I said, there was at least one of them that had to be Harry's son.

"Well, obviously the blond is yours. The dark red-head and the raven haired boys are Harry and Ginny's. And the remaining ones are mine and Ron's." She said.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, 'Mione." Ron said casually coming up behind Hermione.

"You know what Harry would say about that." Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. There are no enemies anymore. Sorry 'bout that, Malfoy, just habit." Ron said.

I nodded, smiling slightly. "'Sall right, Weasel. Did he know she was cheating?"

"I think he had his suspicions, but he is too nice to confront her about it." Hermione said.

"No, 'Mione. He knew about her, he knew he's gay, but he figured for the children, he wouldn't confront her about it. Stupid moral fiber of his, keeps him doing the right thing even when it hurts him." Ron said, keeping conversation with him was easier than I thought, now that there were no heavy distinctions between purebloods, blood-traitors and muggle-borns.

"It always has." I said casually, they nodded. "Do either of you know who he gave his heart to?"

They looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He told Ginny that she never had a chance because he fell in love with someone long before he met her." I paused, they looked at each other quizzically. "He said it was a guy."

They didn't get a chance to answer. "Dad!" I turned to my son, and smiled as he came over smiling brightly. "You will never guess what I did!"

"What is it that you did?" I questioned, my curiosity showing proudly.

"I met the children of the greatest hero of all time!" He said laughing. "You know the guy you were telling me about, Harry Potter, and how he saved the wizarding world multiple times and he even saved you personally a few times. Well, he has kids and I met them and they are some of my closest friends!"

I smiled at him. "Really?"

He beamed at me. "Yeah, James and Albus, this is my dad. Dad, these are Albus and James Potter. Albus is in Slytherin with me, but James is a Gryffindor."

I looked over to the boys Scorpius had indicated. The older one smirked at me, then looked around, before asking, "Where are mom and dad?"

I gulped, he wouldn't want to know why his parents aren't here. Hermione spoke, "They got into an argument at your uncle's shop, then realized they didn't love each other as much as they thought they did. They decided to take a break from each other for a while."

The older one nodded, "I hope they get a divorce, mom's been cheating on dad since Lily was one. So, are you taking us to Grimmauld Place?"

"James, how can you say that? Your parents don't want a divorce, they want what's best for you three. And how do you know Ginny's been cheating on your father?" Hermione said.

The older boy shrugged. "I can say that because it's what I believe, they should get a divorce. And I know mom's been cheating on dad because she wasn't exactly secretive around us kids about it. She would bring a guy home and tell us not to tell dad, and it was rarely the same guy twice."

"Yeah, mom and dad should definitely get a divorce. She just doesn't actually love us kids. She just wants us because we 'belong' to her." The younger boy said quietly. Hermione looked at them in shock.

"You can't mean that Al, why wouldn't a mother want her kids?" Scorpius asked him innocently, I gulped, his mother hadn't wanted him. "Your mother would be a terribly bad mother if she didn't want you. Plus, she must be really stupid if she doesn't want you because you two are too cool to not have a mother."

The younger one looked at Scorpius. "My mother didn't want us from the beginning. I know that because I heard her telling one of her lovers that. Besides, what about you, Scor? What about your mother?" The question was innocent. I gulped, feeling guilty that I hadn't made Astoria stay with me until Scorpius had grown up. I felt Ron and Hermione's eyes on me.

I watched as Scorpius stiffened, and slipped into the Malfoy mask. "I don't know about my mother, and if I wanted to know about her I would have asked about her, but I don't want to know about her and I don't want to know her. I'm happy with just my dad, and he doesn't want a woman in the house and neither do I!"

Scorpius turned and started walking away. I about followed him, but Hermione stopped me. She didn't need to, I was stopping anyway because Albus was going after Scorpius.

"Hey, Scor. I didn't mean to make you mad." I watched as Scorpius turned and the two started talking.

"So, you never answered my question. Are you taking Albus and I to Grimmauld Place?" James asked. I turned back to the group, but my eyes kept flicking over to Scorpius and Albus.

Ron shook his head. "Harry thought it would be best if you three stayed with us until him and Ginny sorted out their issues."

James nodded, he and the other couple of children went over aways and started talking. I looked over to Scorpius and Albus. They looked like they were discussing something, I hoped they mended their relationship.

Ron cleared his throat and I looked back over to him. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, um... Malfoy, I know this is kind of awkward because of our history, but seeing as our kids seem to be getting along nicer than we did, maybe we could get along for their benefit."

I nodded, Hermione looked at her husband in shock. "I don't think that would be to difficult. We just let the past go, and start fresh I guess, right?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, something like that. How about you and Scorpius come to 'Mione's and my place for dinner on Christmas?"

I thought about that, on the one hand it would be packed with Weasleys, on the other hand Scorpius would love to go and hangout with all his friends, and Harry would be there. "That sounds like something we could try. I'll ask Scor, though, just to make sure we both will want to go."

Ron nodded, looking pleased and slightly mischievous. I looked back over to Scorpius, he and Albus had gone over to the rest of the children and were laughing happily.

He looked up, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but return it. He motioned to the others before he broke out of the circle and came over, the others followed behind.

"So are we ready to go?" James asked, as they all came over.

Ron nodded and Hermione said "Yes, does everybody have everything." Most of the children went and grabbed their stuff from the pile they had made.

Scorpius already had his small bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Scor. Ron here, invited us to have Christmas dinner at his and Hermione's place, you up for it?" I asked, if he told me no I would have smile apologetically to Ron and Hermione and left it at that.

Scorpius's eyes lit up, he looked up at me through his lashes, the shadows making his eyes darken to emerald green. He smiled shyly, "Can we?"

I nodded, he knew that look got him everything. "Yeah, so what time should we be there?"

Scorpius smiled brightly, and Hermione answered, "How's four-thirty sound? Oh and bring two presents for each of you, it's tradition that we each save two presents to open after dinner. That way Christmas seems to last a bit longer."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, I can do that."

We parted ways and left. Once it was just Scorpius and I, I asked him, "Scorpius, did you mean what you said about you mother?"

He looked over at me. "Yeah, I don't want to know about her and I don't want to know her either. Besides, it would just be awkward, and Grandmother would hate having another female around to fuss over us."

I laughed, at least I wouldn't have to worry about him being upset that he didn't have a mother.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I awoke to Scorpius running into my room. "Dad! There are so many presents! What did you do? Buy something for every day I was at school?"

I smirked, "Of course, I was hoping I could bribe you into never leaving again."

He giggled and pulled me out of bed. I followed him down to the tree not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I greeted my mother when I walked in. It was tradition that she spent Christmas Eve over night here, so in the morning Scorpius didn't have to wait so long to open his presents.

My mother and I had more fun watching Scorpius open his presents than opening them ourselves. Scorpius had brought four presents over to me and said to make sure we brought them with tonight. I had nodded. Tonight was going to be interesting.

(NO, THAT'S NOT A CLIFFIE. Okay maybe it is... But it's not my fault I thought the chapter was getting a bit long. But I have to mention that I lied and there are definitely going to be more chapters to this story. I feel as if I'm just getting started. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


	10. Chapter 10

(There are two lemons in this chapter. Um, also there's more drama in this one, but this time it's a mix of good drama and bad drama. I want to thank everyone who's reading this, anonymously, known and/or both. As per usual, read, enjoy, review.)

Chapter ten.

I said good bye to my mother. Gifts in hand, I held my hand out for Scorpius to take. Once he did, I apparated to a spot near Hermione and Ron's house. As soon as we were steady, I looked us over to make sure neither of us had been splinched.

Scorpius started off for the house as soon as I gave him the 'go ahead'. He rang the door bell excitedly. I heard screaming children and the door opened. Hermione stood in the doorway, she saw me and smirked, the mischievous glint in her eyes was similar to the one Ron had when he invited me over.

"Well, don't just stand out there, come in, come in!" She said a smile taking over her eyes.

Scorpius and I stepped inside and as soon as he was rid of his winter clothing, he spotted Albus and called after him. I smiled after them.

"Come Draco, join us in the living room. Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Butterbeer?" She offered, taking my coat.

I smiled, "Not at the moment, later perhaps."

I followed her nervously. Ron and her were up to something and I wasn't sure what it was, but I was fairly certain it was harmless, or at least it was mostly harmless.

I walked into the living room, my breath caught in my throat and my heart sped up. He had his back to me and he was leaning forward discussing something with Ron.

"... I was certain you had cleared the..." Ron looked up, and stood up interrupting Harry, who exclaimed in surprise, "Ron!"

"You actually came, I was worried you wouldn't. The children have been talking nonstop about your son, hopefully him being here will get them to stop." He joked. I smiled, and gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, between your invite and Scorpius's nagging, I don't think I would have been able to get out of coming. Thanks for inviting Scor and I, that means a lot actually." I said sincerely.

Harry had stiffened, he turned in his chair as Ron shook my hand in greeting. I nodded to Harry. "Good afternoon, Harry. How are you?"

I heard the slight catch in Hermione's throat. Harry smirked, "Been better, also been worse, so really I can't complain. How about you?"

I felt my lips curve into the smile I once wore when ever it was just him and I. "I am doing well, thank you for asking."

I greeted everyone else, there was no hostility and everyone seemed to be able to laugh.

Soon, we gathered around the table and started to eat. I listened as Scorpius informed me of his and Albus's plan, I nodded and added a few conspiratorial ideas. I looked up when I felt someone's eyes on me. My eyes met the emerald ones that haunted my dreams and my thoughts.

"You Slytherins aren't plotting something now, are you?" Harry smirked, I slipped my features to appear as if I had been caught with my hand in the treacle tart dish.

"Moi, never. Slytherins are cunning, Harry, not plotting." I responded, his green orbs glistened.

Albus and Scorpius laughed, "Yeah, jeez, dad get it right." Albus said smiling to let Harry know he was joking.

Harry pretended to look mortified, "Oh, that's right. My apologizes, can you ever forgive me?" He tilted his head forward, looking out from under his lashes, his emerald eyes darkened slightly, he smiled shyly.

I gasped and stared at him, even after he had gotten forgiveness and returned his expression to it's usual smile. He met my eyes, and arched an eyebrow. I shook my head, smirked, arched an eyebrow back, and looked down. It had been our 'I'll tell you later' signal. I glanced back up and he nodded.

I turned back to Scorpius when he asked me a question. I answered, and conversed with everyone else. The thought circled in my head, the question plaguing my mind. How was it the look that Harry used to beg so long ago, was used by Scorpius now? And it wasn't just similar, it was exactly the same.

We were halfway through dinner when the doorbell rang. Hermione got up and went to answer it. Everyone watched as she left the room, and then returned to their conversations.

The conversations were interrupted again, "Harry, I believe you have papers for me to sign."

I glanced up at Ginny, Harry searched his person for the divorce papers.

The little red-headed girl who had been in the joke shop yelled happily, "Mum!"

Harry jumped, his expression looked slightly guilty, but that faded when the Weaslette spoke again. "Hello Lily. Harry, I have some papers for you to sign as well."

She handed him a small stack of papers, as he handed her a smaller stack. He took the stack and started reading though it.

"Custody papers?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yep, they grant full custody to you. I'm leaving the country tomorrow and 'they' won't be coming with me. It's in their best interest that they stay with you."

"You're leaving, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Should we know where you are going?" Harry asked, signing the papers.

"I will send you an owl when I get there. Here." She handed the papers to Harry, he signed once more and handed the custody papers back.

She took them, then acknowledged everyone else. "Happy Christmas everyone. Children, I do not know when I will be back, therefore I do not know when I will see you again. Farewell, and you will be happier with your father than you will be with me."

She left. I looked to James, Albus, and Lily; James and Albus looked satisfied, Lily was trying to hold back tears. Harry turned to his children and I saw a flicker of guilt cross his eyes when he saw the tears.

"Lily..." Harry started.

"Aw, Lil, come on. You don't need to cry. Mom didn't love us anyway, you know that don't you." James said.

Everyone looked at James in shock. Lily nodded, "I know. I'm glad she left, it was just so sudden. It was scary quick."

James nodded, "Sooo, your going to be okay?"

Lily smiled, "Yeah."

Albus smirked, "Good, 'cause we don't like cry-babies."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. "You are such a meanie. And I'm not a cry-baby!"

Everyone chuckled at that. They went back to their conversations and dinner carried on.

I looked over to Harry. I mouthed 'are you okay', he nodded, then looked to his children again. He nodded towards them and shrugged. He was okay but he wasn't certain about his kids.

I nodded.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I was sitting on a chair, Scorpius had gone into one of the bedrooms with the other children. They were probably playing a game or something. I noticed the clock on the mantle and saw how late it was, Scorpius was going to be cranky tomorrow.

I got up and stretched, Hermione looked to me. "You leaving?"

I nodded, "Yeah, if Scorpius doesn't get enough sleep, nobody is happy."

Ron chuckled, "Sounds like you, Malfoy."

I smirked, "Pshh, who do you think he gets it from!"

Everyone laughed. Harry stood as well. "I should take my children home as well, they probably will want to open the gifts I didn't bring."

Hermione nodded and turned back to her conversation with Mrs. Weasley. Harry followed me out of the room. It was quiet as we walked to the childrens' playroom.

"Dray? Why were you staring at me earlier? You looked as if you had seen a ghost." Harry said quietly.

I smiled slightly, "The look you had given Albus and Scorpius, is the exact same look Scorpius gives me when he's begging. The first time I saw it on his face I couldn't remember why it looked so familiar, but it made my heart melt. So, instead of turning away and not giving him what he wanted like I had wanted to do, I gave him what he wanted; since then I always have. It's the exact same look you used to give me when I was being stubborn about giving you an answer on your homework."

He smiled, my heart melted. He looked down the hall, no one was coming. He smirked and pushed me against the wall, and placed his hands on the wall behind me, blocking my escape.

"So that look is why you always gave in?" He said, huskily. I nodded. "I wonder if it still works on you. Kiss me, Draco?"

I shook my head, and hissed "Are you mental? You just got divorced and someone could walk into the hall at any second."

He nodded, then he tilted his head, looking up through his lashes and smiling shyly, he said, "Please, Draco?"

I melted. I should have known he would do this, it had been way too long. I leaned forward and caught his lips with mine, I thought back to the last real kiss we had shared. Third year, second to last day of the year, after dinner and it was at our usual spot in the library. It had been longer than this one. We broke apart.

I wanted to kiss him again and the look in his eyes suggested he wanted to do the same, but he pulled away from me and stepped back. He suddenly turned and started walking away, I reached out and caught his hand. He stopped, he continued looking away though.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have assumed you wanted that." He said quietly.

I reached over and placed my hand on his opposite cheek. Tilting his head so he was looking at me, I whispered, "When will you learn that I kissed back because I wanted to, besides I kissed you first." I kissed him again and pulled away first this time.

He smiled weakly and mumbled, "We should probably get our kids before we snog each other senseless."

I smirked, "We don't want to snog each other senseless?"

He returned the smirk. "Of course we do, just not in the hallway of my best friends' house."

I smiled and let him lead the way to find the children. They had fallen asleep to a movie. I didn't want to wake them.

"Maybe we can let them stay the night, if it's alright with Ron and Hermione?" I whispered, Harry nodded and I pulled the door shut again.

Harry and I walked back towards the living room. We stepped in and Harry spoke when Hermione looked up.

"They are all asleep, so Draco and I were wondering if they could just stay here and we get them in the morning?" He said, I had noticed Hermione arch an eyebrow when Harry had said my first name with no malice to it.

"Of course they can. They can stay as long as you need them too." Ron said, answering the question.

"Thank you. I will be here mid-morning tomorrow then to pick up Scorpius." I paused, "Thank you again for inviting Scorpius and I to have dinner with you, I had a wonderful time."

Hermione spoke up, "You're still leaving?"

I nodded, and Harry said. "I'm leaving as well, so I can walk you out. Bye everyone."

There was a chorus of farewells as we left the room again. We stopped in the entryway to don our winter apparel. He held the door open for me and I waited for him to step outside.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" He said as we started walking toward the apparition spot.

I glanced over to him, in the dark it was difficult to make out his features. "Sure, what's bothering you?"

"Sixth year." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Would you care to terribly if I invited you back to my place?"

I considered it, we could talk at his place without freezing. We had arrived at the apparition spot. I shook my head, "I think we should go, before we get frostbite from just standing here."

He nodded and took my hand. I felt the familiar sensation of apparating. My stomach churned and I felt like I was spinning out of control. Then we suddenly stopped.

"I hate the feeling of side apparation," I muttered. Harry had heard me and nodded. He opened the door and we stepped inside. The place was older, it reminded me of my great-grandmother's place. Harry led me to the sitting room, and I saw the genealogy tree on the wall.

"Harry, why is my genealogy tree on your wall?" I asked.

Harry jumped and looked around the room, confused for a moment. "Oh, the house used to belong to my godfather, Sirius, your...um..." He looked at the genealogy tree. "Your second-cousin, I believe. When he died, I inherited everything of his, including this house."

Oh, that made sense. "Okay. So, now, what about sixth year was bothering you?" I asked, I was curious because that was the year things changed between us, maybe that was what was bothering him.

He gestured to the couch, I sat down with him and waited. He took a deep breath, avoiding my eyes, and asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

I gazed at him slightly confused. "Harry, sixth year was twenty years ago, I thought you might have brought up something general. I don't remember every specific thing I said." I said calmly, he nodded, I continued. "The fact that you remember something I said so long ago shows that you have a really good memory or what I said was important, or both."

He nodded again. "I only remember what you had said because it... Um... You... I..." He bit his lip nervously and shook his head as if trying to clear the unwanted thoughts. "Dray, we... we fought a lot sixth year."

I nodded, I knew what he was talking about. "No." I said, he looked up, puzzlement etched on his face. "You mean when I yelled at you in the library right?" He nodded, his eyes shined a bit, "I didn't mean it. I had a bit on my mind at that time. You didn't deserve to be yelled at, I'm sorry for that."

He smiled shyly, "So, you yelled at me and said it out of anger?"

I nodded, "Yeah, can you ever forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me." He said, that bewildered me.

"For what?" I said hesitantly. I subconsciously rubbed my chest, he saw this and stopped my hand, holding it to my chest. He looked pointedly at it. "Oh, I forgave you for that a long time ago." I said nonchalantly.

He arched an eyebrow. "How long ago is 'a long time ago'?"

I smirked at him, "The day I woke up in the hospital wing, and saw that I was still alive and would live to see you again."

He looked aghast, and mumbled, "Wow, that is a long time ago." His brow furrowed slightly, "When you say you forgave me then, why then?"

I blushed, I had loved him to long to hold any grudges against him. I looked away and whispered, "I forgave you then because I knew I couldn't hold a grudge against the one person I loved."

Our conversation was private, dug into the darkest secrets of our lives. We had lowered our tones to fit the privacy of the conversation so I jumped when he leaned away from me and said in a normal voice. "You loved me?"

I nodded, not looking up and definitely not looking into his emerald eyes. "Still do."

(Yeah, that's a cliffie for ya. Hahaha, I feel evil! Especially since I have only had Harry and Draco kiss four times, and Harry kissed Draco once on the cheek. For those of you who are wondering, Albus and Scorpius are never going to be friends like Harry and Draco in this one, they are forever going to be friends like Harry and Ron in this. Also, I hope nobody is too ooc and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. -Luvs Cassy)


	11. Chapter 11

(This chapter is really short. But that's because I wanted to leave a short chapter with a cliffie. As per usual, Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

Chapter eleven

He gasped, "Really?"

I nodded, "You know me Harry, and you know I wouldn't have said it if I was lying. I have loved you since the first day we met in Madam Malkin's shop, I didn't know it was love then, just thought it was a mild attraction. Harry, you are like my polar opposite, if we were a magnet, you would be north and I would be south. You are the lightning to my thunder, you will always come first in my life. You are the east to my west. You are the morning, day and light to my evening, night and dark." I had gone this far, I might as well be completely blunt about it. "Harry, you are the one who brought meaning to my life, and you are the one who kept it there. Forgive me, if any of this sounds brash and insincere, but this is how I truly feel. Harry James Potter, I love you, completely and honestly."

I looked up into his eyes for the first time since I told him I he had been the one person I had loved, his expression was unreadable. I gulped, he had already given his heart away; there was no way he could love me, but he knew now that I loved him. I stood and started towards the door.

I knew I had probably overstepped any boundaries we had ever had. I stopped at the door, without turning around, I said, "I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries, but I am not sorry for telling you that I love you. I am just going to go now. Good bye, Harry, I hope to see you again."

I left the room, I didn't look back. If I had, I was certain the tears that were threatening to fall would fall. I tried blinking them back, only to feel them falling. I let them fall, I grabbed my cloak and stepped out of Harry's house. I felt the anti-apparation wards lift, I was already focusing on my own house. I made it home, went to my room and set the alarms so I would wake in the morning to get Scorpius mid-morning.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I had because I woke up to the alarms sounding. I laid in bed listening to it for a few moments, before I got up. I silenced the alarms and got in the shower.

It was a long shower. I tried washing away the hurt from last night, I tried to ease the pain of being rejected once again by the man who stole my heart. By the time I got out of the shower the bath room, the room was clouded in a light, steamy fog.

I stepped into my bedroom and got dressed. I left the house without checking the time or eating breakfast. I figured Scor and I could get something together later. I apparated to the apparation spot outside the Weasley house.

I knocked on the door, and a tired looking Ron answered the door, "You're early." He said stepping aside to let me in, I noticed he was still in his pajamas and wondered how early I was.

I looked at him quizzically, as I stepped past him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"None of the children are awake yet." He walked past me. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure." I said, following him into the kitchen. He poured three cups of coffee and handed me one.

"I am going to bring 'Mione her coffee and get dressed you are welcome to stay all day if you wish." Ron said picking up the other cups and leaving the room.

I smiled, I wouldn't stay all day, just until Scorpius was awake. I looked around the room and saw a clock on the wall. It wasn't as early as I thought it was. The way Ron was acting, I thought it might have been before eight, but it was almost ten-thirty.

"Morning, Dad. Did we stay the whole night?" I turned to the familiar voice of my son and saw him rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"You did, I went home, and came back." I said.

"Okay, are we going soon?" He asked.

I nodded, "I will finish my coffee and then we are going to go." I said.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell Albus that I'm going home." He said before he left the kitchen.

I turned back to my coffee. I heard a grunt in the doorway.

I turned and took in the raven-haired beauty. He spoke, "Draco, we need to talk about last night."

(I told you it was a cliffie, I only did that because I felt like being really mean :D. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. -luvs Cassy.)


	12. Chapter 12

(So I realized that chapter eleven was evil and mean. I hope this makes up for it... Pshh I know it doesn't but I can't hope right. *cricket chirps* My readers left me, gah, I mustn't be so evil... Forgive me? *tilts head and pouts*. Anyway, as per usual, Read, Enjoy, and Review.)

Chapter Twelve

"Draco, we need to talk about last night."

I bit my lip and nodded, "I know. I crossed a line, and you aren't certain if you can forgive me for it. I understand. I threw a curveball into your life, just as it was starting to go your way..."

"Just shut up, will you. If you would let me tell you what I am going to tell you, I guarantee we will both be leaving happy." Harry said in the same tone he had been using with Ginny, the deathly calm, but it wasn't as dark and threatening as before.

I gulped, "Harry, how can we both leave happy, when I love you and you are in love with someone whom you met a long time ago, how?" I had slipped into the Malfoy mask, the tears wouldn't come until later.

"Dray, the only person my heart has ever belonged to, is you. When I stepped in to Madam Malkin's I knew you would play a big part in my life. I don't remember when I realized the attraction to you I felt was love, but it has always been love." Harry said quietly.

I didn't believe him, "But you told the Weaslette that you fell in love with some one long before you ever met her?"

He started laughing, "I did fall in love before I ever met her. I met you one long year before I met her, and it was a long year because I had rejected you and chosen someone I didn't trust as much then. I wish I could go back to that moment and change my decision and accept your hand."

I bit my lip again, "You... If this is a trick Potter," I stopped. I wouldn't be able to carry out any threat anyway, I loved him too much. I was being apprehensive and selfish, I wanted him to love me, but I didn't want to get my heart broken by him.

"Alright dad, I'm ready to go. Oh, should I come back in a little bit?" I looked over to Scorpius, he was standing in the doorway shifting his feet.

"No, it's alright Scorpius. Your father and I were just discussing something that happened a long time ago. Dray, we can finish this conversation later, right?" He said this casually. Then continued, "I understand where you were going with your point, and the only way I can see that I prove it's not, is if we try it. After all, we waited this long, a while longer shouldn't hurt."

I shook my head, "It's not the pre-hurt I'm worried about, it's the after-pain. Owl me when you get a chance, Harry."

Harry nodded. I left the room with Scorpius, I said good bye to Ron as he was coming down the stairs and Scorpius was putting his winter clothing on. Harry came out of the kitchen and watched as we left, I said good bye once more. As Scorpius and I were walking to the apparation point, when Scorpius asked me the question I wasn't ready to answer him with.

"Dad, Albus's dad is the friend of your's that you love, isn't he?" I looked down at Scorpius.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to stall for time.

"When we were on platform 9 3/4, he waved to you and you nodded back but your eyes sparkled and I told you I thought you two were more than just friends and that I thought you loved him. It was Albus's dad, the one that waved to you, wasn't it?" He asked quietly, I looked towards the house. I didn't see anyone.

"Yeah, Scor. It was Harry that waved, and yes I do love him." I said quietly.

Scorpius beamed at me, "Good! Does he know? And does he love you back?"

I nodded, "He knows, and he says he loves me back, but..." I trailed off, I don't really know what I was afraid of, Harry had never lied to me before.

Scorpius nodded, "Has he ever lied to you before?" I shook my head, "Well then what are you afraid of, dad?"

I shrugged and held out my hand to apparate us home, Scorpius took it and soon we were standing outside our house.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, hoping to avoid further discussion about my relationship with Harry, no such luck.

"Dad, we aren't done yet. I don't know what you're afraid of but I think you should give him a chance. You deserve to be happy and I think he can make you happy."

"I don't know Scor, I mean I have gone this long with out him and I'm happy." He arched an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? The way I see it, he could make you loads happier. Besides, if you and him get together and get married, I'll have brothers!" I smirked at him.

"And a sister, Harry does have a daughter as well."

"Yeah but she isn't as cool as Albus and James, and she's a girl." I shook my head and ushered him into the house.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

I chased Scorpius into the living room and stopped suddenly. "Mother, we weren't expecting you to come over today." I said shocked.

She looked up and nodded. Then, I gasped as a blond woman stood and turned towards me.

"Then I suppose you weren't expecting me either, Draco."

"Astoria?" I quickly composed my features and gestured to Scorpius. "Scorpius this is your mother, Astoria. Astoria this is our son Scorpius."

"Hello, Scorpius. How is your first year of school going so far?" Astoria asked, Scorpius shrugged.

"I made some friends and learned some stuff. I'm in Slytherin and so is my best friend." Scorpius said shyly.

He stayed by my side while he was talking and then he did something that he has never done before. He grabbed my hand in fear and held on tightly. I looked down at him, he had the Malfoy mask in place and it was the most perfect I had ever seen on anyone.

"I see so much of you in him Draco, but I wonder what traits I have passed on to him." Astoria said calmly.

"He begs as much as you do, or did, though he is better at begging than you are, or were." I said, I could feel the tension between us. "What exactly do you want Astoria?"

She smiled. "I just wanted to stop in and see how you were doing. I wanted to know how your love was doing, because my brother finally introduced me to his mistress, and I know she was previously married to your love."

"What are you referring to?" I asked.

"Oh, please Draco. You married me because you mother wanted a grandchild. If you had married for love, you would have married the Golden Boy." She said calmly, fixing her skirt.

"He is doing... Fine." I responded dryly.

"So you have talked to him." She said. "I must be going, Scorpius it was very lovely to see you now that you are older. Forgive me for intruding on your home, Draco, but I left a fair sum of money on the table as in terms of taking care of Scorpius."

I nodded, and stepped aside so she could step out of the room. Once I heard the front door shut, I turned to my mother.

"Did you know she was coming?"

"No, I let her in though. As she was kind enough to give me a grandson, I figured it was the least I could do." She said quietly.

I nodded, and we stepped into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

(I hope you enjoyed and I didn't leave it on a cliffie! Review please! -Luvs Cassy.)


	13. Chapter 13

(So, I don't even know why this chapter was difficult to write. I would type a bit then lose interest, type a bit more then get bored; it's like I wasn't even trying... I was though, I really was. But the reason it took so long to update is because I couldn't stay focused on this. I don't think this chapter is as long as the others but I tried and I wanted to get a new chapter out. *crickets chirp* wow, don't abandon audience... They will abandon right back. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter thirteen

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! I go back to school today!" I rolled over and glared at Scorpius.

"Were you this happy when you were coming back here for break?" I grumbled. Scorpius just smiled.

"I was worse, just ask Albus. I was practically bouncing off the walls. Albus was laughing at me, which reminds me, I got to get him back..." He said furrowing his brow in thought.

I chuckled and climbed out of bed, "Just don't hurt him, besides I don't think you need to get back at him for laughing at you when you were excited."

"Yes, I do. As a Slytherin, you should know pay back is necessary. Besides I just plan on tickling him until he begs for forgiveness!" I laughed and grabbed some clean clothes out of my closet.

"I wonder if his father is ticklish as well." I mumbled to myself, Scorpius heard me though.

"Dad, you would wonder if his dad is ticklish." Scorpius giggled, and continued, "I think you should wear this one. It brings out the blue in your eyes, and Albus says his dad likes the blue in your eyes."

He handed me a powder blue shirt and left the room. I watched him in wonder, he never ceased to surprise me.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We walked through the crowds of muggles. I let Scorpius go through the barrier first. I followed him shortly after and searched for him among the crowds and spotted him with the small dark haired boy that resembled the man I loved. I met Harry's eyes across the crowd.

He smiled at me and my heart melted, my stomach lept to my throat, and I felt weak at the knees. I sent him a feeble smile, and made my way through the crowds. I was soon standing next to the trio. Scorpius was talking animatedly with Albus. Soon, the boys were saying good bye and boarding the train.

I waved good bye when Scorpius and Albus stuck their heads out of a compartment window and waved. The train left. I felt Harry's eyes on me and I turned to look at him.

"Do you want to go for coffee?" He asked, he paused a moment, judging my reaction. "I'll buy."

I nodded, "I would enjoy that."

He smiled. "Draco, I figured out a way for you to know that I truly do love you." He handed me a vial of black substance, "Do you recognize this potion?"

I opened the vial and sniffed it. Odorless. I looked at the substance and saw that it was a liquid. "Is this Veritaserum, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is, and I plan on drinking it, and then you can ask me any question you want to ask." He said taking the vial back. He capped it and put it back in his pocket. "Well, shall we go?"

I nodded, "Might as well, the platform is almost empty." Harry looked around and smirked.

"It is." He turned and started walking towards the barrier, I followed.

He shouldn't need to prove that he actually loves me, but I am too selfish to let him in with the possibility of him hurting me. I reached out and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him around to face me, I saw him arch an eyebrow in question before I caught his lips with my own. I felt his arms wrap around me. I leaned closer to him, and wound my fingers through his messy, black hair. I remembered we were still on the platform, Harry must have realized it too because we pulled away at the same time, breathing hard.

"Harry," I whispered, we were still entwined. "Harry, I can't ask you to drink that potion, and I won't bring my self to question you. You don't question me, so why should I question you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I sho..."

I was cut off as Harry pressed his lips to mine again. I returned the kiss happily. I groaned when we pulled apart again.

"Anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Harry asked, I smirked and pulled out of his arms.

"Come on, Harry. We were going to get coffee?" I said, arching my eyebrow at him.

He smiled and led me out of the platform.

VHVHVHVHVH

I laughed, "Really now Harry, you can't honestly believe I would do that."

He laughed as well, "No but Ron believes it and no matter what I tell him, he refuses to believe that you could be any good at it."

I smirked and pretended to be haughty, "For your information, I was the best in Slytherin. I hold the record for the most wins and I have never cheated at wizard's chess."

He laughed again, "You might have to challenge Ron, then."

I arched an eyebrow and pretended to think about it, this caused Harry to start giggling even more. "What if I wanted to challenge you?"

"Easy win for you, I can't play it to save my life, I've tried too and the only reason I won was because Ron talked me through it." He said smiling.

"You have actually played Wizard's chess to save your life? When was this?" I asked with disbelief.

"First year, end of the year. It was right after you sat down next to me at the lake, and I told you there were a couple of things I wished I could change about the beginning of the year." He paused, I remembered that day. "Voldemort had come back but he was only living a half-life and was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone so he could fully come back. One of the protections guarding the stone was a giant game of Wizard's Chess."

"Really, and where was this game hidden?" I smirked, he glanced up from his coffee.

"Third floor corridor, the one that was forbidden. Ducked in there once without realizing it while running from Filch. We found out why it was forbidden, well at least that there was a giant three headed dog in there. Hermione pointed out that it had been guarding something once we got out of there. We got curious and started poking around." He said nonchalantly.

I smiled at him, "Why does it not surprise me that curiosity got the better of you?"

He smiled back, "Beats me. Though, sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes it's a bad thing."

I nodded, we talked late into the day. We left several hours and cups of coffee later.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

I smiled down at the letters in front of me. I wrote a reply to Scorpius's letter, and sent it off. That was the easy one. I read through Harry's letter again and again. I couldn't think of any thing to reply back with. Every thing he had written seemed to show that it could be responded to, but I wasn't coming up with anything.

I started with 'Dear Harry,' and I was stuck again. I glanced up and realized that an old tactic might be useful. I grabbed one of the books off the shelf and opened to a random page. The first word I read was 'difficult'. Suddenly, I was seated at my desk again, my hand was flying across the paper and the response came out. When I was done, I read through it. It was perfect. I signed it and sent it off.

I was content as I stretched and left the study and went to my bedroom. Tomorrow would be a good day.

(Well, I hope you enjoyed that, review would be nice. -Luvs Cassy. p.s. For those of you keeping track they have only kissed like maybe six times... I lost track, so sue me, but its around six... I just checked its six, not counting the kiss on the cheek in like... a-long-time-ago chapter.)


	14. Chapter 14

(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLASH. And I should probably up the rating... I probably will/have. Also, as pointed out by one of my readers, Veritaserum is clear not black, so I might change that or I might not. Another thing the majority of this chapter was written while I was sick so I apologize if it makes no sense. Made sense to me while writing it... Oh well. As Per Usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter Fourteen

I woke up to a tapping at my window. I got up and let the owl in. It flew around my room a bit before landing on the table in my room. I went over and read the familiar handwriting on the outside of the envelop. My heart fluttered a bit when I recognized it as Harry's. I opened up the letter and read though it.

He had set up another date. I smiled. I had been right about today, it was going to be a good day.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I met Harry a couple of times. At first it had been a few times a month. Then a few times every two weeks. Now it was a couple of times every week. We had been seeing each other for almost five months. We rarely kissed, which was fine with me because kissing always left me wanting more, where as not kissing just made me anxious for the next date.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

It was Friday. Our last date, Harry had brought his daughter along, we had gotten ice-cream and spent the day at the park. Today however, Harry had been able to get Hermione and Ron to take care of her. I briefly wondered what we were going to do after next week when the boys came home for the summer.

I waited for Harry outside the coffee shop and realized that it wouldn't matter, they would come home and insist that they hang out more and Harry and I would probably spend even more time together.

I spotted Harry in the crowds of muggles getting together for lunch. He made his way over and I took in his entire apparel. Black pants and a turquoise long sleeve shirt.

He caught my eye and sent a smile my way. He finally made it over to me and sat down. "Hey, Dray."

I smiled back, "Hey Harry. So how long did they give you?"

He laughed, "I have the whole day to spend with you."

And that's just what we did. After we finished our coffee, we went to a muggle movie. Then went for dinner, where we stayed for quite some time, after which he walked me home and kissed me before I went inside. I kissed back. I knew I was going to be left wanting more but I didn't care.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

I had gone to bed without the wanting more feeling. But it came in my sleep.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

-:'They say the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, I often thought that was a size proportionate measurement... I also thought they meant that it could mean that you were a smooth talking charmer... But as his tongue and my tongue battled for dominance, I began to see why they called it the strongest muscle... I felt my senses weaken... I could feel him moving his hands, exploring my body... I couldn't remember if we were clothed or not, but that didn't seem to matter any more.

His hands found sensitive spots and I shuddered under his touch. He whispered my name against my lips, sending shivers down my spine. He grabbed my erection and gently moved his lips down my neck and down my body.

I stiffened as he wrapped his lips around my cock. He muttered my name against it, sending vibrations along my member. He flicked his tongue across the tip before sucking a bit.

Suddenly, he looked up. The gaze almost made me release right then. His bright emerald eyes darkened peering at me through his lashes. His lips curled into a shy smile around my erection. I heard my name again, as if from a distance.

The scene changed, I couldn't tell where it was because it was incredibly cloudy.

"Draaacco! Draaco! DRACO!"':-

"DRACO! Open up!" I snapped awake. I groaned when I realized the dream affected me so badly. "DRACO! Open up it's cold out here."

There was a loud knocking. I glared in the general direction of my front door. I picked up my wand and sent a patronus to the front door, telling whoever it was that I had just woken up and would be down there momentarily and that they should make themselves at home in the sitting room. Immediately after I sent that, I unlocked the front door so they could get in.

I quickly grabbed my biggest robe that would conceal my problem and wrapped it around me over my pajamas. I checked my full length mirror satisfied that my problem was concealed, before heading downstairs to greet my visitor.

I stopped in the doorway of the sitting room and grimaced as my painfully hard erection throbbed as I took in the gorgeous sight of the man who had caused it in the first place. He was dressed in dark blue jeans that were so dark they were almost black and a black button down shirt. His back was to me as he perused my collection of books.

"Harry." His name slipped out from my lips, barely a breath, but he had heard me. He turned, his eyes darkened as he took in the robe and just woken up look I possessed. "Harry," I said again, only louder. "Not to be rude, but why are you here so early in the morning on a Saturday?"

He smiled, "I woke up early, it technically is your fault I did, so I came to bother you."

I grimaced again as his smile caused more throbbing. "How is it my fault you woke up early?"

He came over to me, I stepped backwards till I hit the wall. He put his hands on the wall behind me blocking my escape. "Allow me to demonstrate what I dreamt this morning." He whispered, lips brushing my ear. I grabbed my wand quickly.

"Hold that thought," I muttered, before locking all the doors to my house again. I then kissed him and apparated us to my bedroom. Our tongues battled, and his hands started roaming. I groaned against his mouth as he pushed me down to the bed.

He brushed against my groin, I let out a loud groan. "Seems to me that maybe you dreamt the same thing." He whispered.

I growled as he pulled away. "Dammit, Potter. It's your bloody fault I'm in this predicament. You wanna know what I dreamt though," He had sat back and was watching me with an amused expression on his face. "I dreamt that you and I were having an incredibly hot make out session, then your hands and lips started to wander over my body, and just as you were about to give me a blow job, the fricken dream changed and you were shouting my name at the front door."

I glared at him as he smirked, "Good." I arched an eyebrow as he started crawling towards me. "Seems I was right, though now instead of demonstrating, I think picking up where the dream left off would suffice." He whispered, before locking lips with me. I could feel him removing some of my clothing.

I let my hands wander across his body, and soon felt his doing the same. Merlin's beard, real life was so much better than the dream.

(I feel sick, and this is up and I still feel sick... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed or got sick! I'm really mean when I'm sick. -Luvs Cassy, or hate, I don't care.)


	15. Chapter 15

(So this chapter's short... As my brother would say 'Don't worry about it'. I've been busy and when I wasn't I was keeping a promise, I promised a friend I would start watching Hetalia... I got hooked... What! Japan is uberly awesome, and Germany is easily annoyed and Italy... Well, he takes some getting used too, but he's still cool! Um, let's see... I kind of sort of took the slash out of last chapter with this chapter, you'll understand what I mean by that when you read this chappie. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review!)

Chapter fifteen

I awoke, it was late in the day; arms were wrapped around me. I almost attacked, but I saw the familiar glasses on the bedside table. I rolled in the arms and took in the sight of Harry.

His hair was actually tame, and his usually semi-tan skin was paler. I wondered how we had gotten this far over night. We had been taking things slow, far too slow for my liking. Then this morning, Harry had ground against me until we had both climaxed. He actually hadn't removed my pajama pants, just my top and the robe, probably to keep things comfortable between us. I had removed his shirt as well so we were both bare chested.

He was sleeping peacefully and I knew I would have to wake him soon, but I didn't want to. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and felt him wrap his arms around me tighter.

He was still asleep, but he mumbled distinct and clear. "Don't hate me, I had to keep it secret..." I wondered what he had to keep secret and why.

I lifted my head slightly to glance at the clock. Five in the afternoon. We had slept the day away. I ran my hands up his side, before kissing him again. He kissed back this time.

I pulled away, he mumbled, "Don't go away." His arms tightened even more.

"Are you actually awake this time, Love?" I smirked while asking.

Harry grumbled, "No! If I wake up you'll be gone."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Harry, I love you so very much."

I watched as he opened his eyes to glare at me, "Fine, I'm awake." He paused, and pulled me closer to him, and buried his head into my chest. "But I'm not getting up."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. "So, if I got up you would stay right here?"

His grip tightened a bit then loosened again. "No, I would get up only to wrap my arms around you and pull you back to bed. I love you too."

"I won't make you get up, I'm too comfortable to make you get up. But do you want to eat anything?" I asked.

He pulled his head up to my shoulder, and opened his mouth to respond. "Well, since you boys are staying in bed all day, I brought you some food." Harry and I jumped, pulling apart, I turned to my doorway to see my mother, holding a tray full of food.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" I said surprised, and suddenly glad that Harry and I still had pants on, I wasn't embarrassed just surprised.

"Well, you missed our luncheon with Miss Rose and our shopping trip with her afterwards. After her and I parted ways, I came over to make sure you were okay and I saw you two sleeping, figured you hadn't eaten all day so I made you some food." She said, placing the tray on the bed, she glanced at our bare chests.

I pulled the blanket off of me, revealing my pajama clad legs. "Well, sorry about missing the luncheon. Thanks for bringing us food. Perhaps we can reschedule lunch for tomorrow." I said as I pushed her out the door.

"That sounds good, and Draco we have topics we need to discuss." She smiled and glanced over to Harry, who was still in bed.

"Yes, Mother. Good-bye, Mother, see you tomorrow." I said, shutting the door behind her. I heard her laugh before turning back to Harry. I smirked at his appearance, his hair that had been tame while he was sleeping was now the messiness it usually was. His skin had darkened a bit to his usual semi-tan skin. His eyes sparkled brightly however, and he was smiling at me.

"Come back to bed." I smiled and rejoined him, he immediately wrapped his arms around me again. I kissed him before sitting up and grabbing the tray my mother had brought in.

We had eaten almost half the food, when I decided I should ask what his secret was.

"Harry?" He hummed in response. "What were you dreaming earlier?"

He glanced up, "When earlier?"

"Before you actually woke up?" I asked. "Before I asked if you were actually awake that time?"

His eyes widened a bit and he looked away. "I don't think you want to hear it."

I gazed at him, "Harry, if I didn't want to hear it I wouldn't have asked. What did you have to keep secret?"

He bit his lip and continued avoiding my gaze. He whispered, "I can't... I don't... Draco, please just let it be?"

Something in his tone made me put the thought in the back of my mind and let it be for the time being. I turned his face towards me and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Okay, love, okay."

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

Even though I had put it to the back of my mind when he asked me to let it be, the fact that he had a secret was nagging at me and I wanted to know what it was. I would find out before the boys came home on Friday. That gave me four days to ask him.

Though he wasn't making it easy. He changed the subject whenever I started to bring it up.

He will want to tell it some day, and I promise that day will be soon.

(I really need to figure out where I am going with this story, don't I... Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope you had a great Halloween, and I hope the lollipops and gumdrops don't eat you. -Luvs Cassy.)


	16. Chapter 16

(So guess what, I uploaded last chapter and said I had no idea where I was going with this story, and then that same night I planned the rest of the story. So I have five chapters left! Not even kidding, and the all have there miniature plots so that I get what I want to have in the chapter in the chapters :) Also I have been uberly busy with school and work and more school, so chapters were somewhat shorter than normal and I am sorry for that. And another thing, I totally referenced Outsiders and in case you didn't know I don't own the copy rights to that either. Anyway, on with the story. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter sixteen

I waited for my mother outside a café. She had rescheduled our rescheduled luncheon, though it was just her and I. Apparently she had pressing things she just had to take care of on Sunday. I wondered what she had to do, and why she had kept it a secret.

Speaking of secrets, though I had put it to the back of my mind when Harry had asked me too, it was still bugging me that he had a secret. I wanted to know what that secret was. It was Monday, I was giving myself until Friday to figure out what the secret was.

I would save that musing for later. I had spotted my mother in the crowd and saw her making her way over to me. I smiled, called out to her and waved.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"But seriously, Dray, I want to know something." Her eyes twinkled. I was curious about what she wanted to know.

"What do you want to know, Mother?"

"You and Harry. I know you've liked him for so long, but is it because he saved the wizarding world?"

"Mother, you know I've liked him since I met him, and that was long before I knew he had saved the world. And since I met him my feelings for him have only grown stronger."

"So you really do love him?" She was hesitant, I nodded, I was absolutely certain I loved him. She smiled, "Good for you, I'm glad he makes you happy. Now I want to know, how is your relationship going with him? I know you spent the day in bed together on Saturday..."

"Mother, don't say it like that, it really makes sleeping sound like a bad thing. My relationship with him is... Progressing, I like the speed it's at now. Though if it were to go faster, I wouldn't mind one bit." I said smiling a little.

She smiled back, "The one thing I worry about for you in this relationship is how much he's affecting your sleeping patterns."

"Oh Mother. He's not affecting my sleeping patterns." I said with a slight laugh.

She laughed a little back, "The dark circles under your eyes tell me differently, as does you two staying in bed all day. Draco, he is affecting your sleeping patterns because you lie awake at night thinking about him. And when you aren't with him, your worrying about him and when you are with him you act as if he is the greatest thing alive!"

"Mother, the only thing better than him in my life is Scorpius, and that's only because Scorpius is my pride and joy. So if I act like he's the greatest thing alive that is because he is."

She laughed, "Oh, Draco, you just contradicted yourself. If Scorpius is the only thing better than Harry, that puts Harry at second greatest. And I quite agree, Scor is the best thing to happen to us. You should let him stay with me for a few weeks this summer."

"Mother, he is going to want to spend time with his best friend."

"And you think I can't arrange that?" She raised her perfect eyebrow at me in a jesting manner. "You forget I raised you."

I smiled, "Yeah well, Scorpius is different, he's a better kid than I was. Besides what would I do for the few weeks he's with you?"

"Oh I'm sure you and Harry could think of a few things." She said with a smirk, I gasped. She stood, "Well I have to meet with Crystal Claire for our weekly."

I smiled and waved her away. I wasn't quite done with my coffee yet, so I dug through my purchases and found one of the new books I had bought. I sipped at my coffee while reading the story, I was soon lost in the muggle world of Oklahoma with a character by the name of Ponyboy telling his tale.

I was to the part where Pony had come home late from being in the lot with Johnny and his brother Darry was yelling at him for it, when I felt someone watching me. I looked up and met the beautiful green eyes I was in love with.

He smiled down at me, "Pardon me good sir, but is this seat taken?"

I laughed a bit at his formality, "Why no, it currently is not. Would you like to join me?"

His smile got even brighter, I tucked the receipt in to the book as he sat down. "So what brings you to this fine establishment?"

"I had lunch with my mother, being as you made me miss our last luncheon together."

He looked shocked suddenly, "Wh...What do you mean, I made you m...miss it?"

I smirked at him, "If I recall correctly, you showed up at my door on Saturday begging me to let you enter, I did and then we ended up spending all of Saturday in bed together. Therefore, it's your fault I missed the last scheduled luncheon."

His expression show relief and then he smiled shyly, "I guess it is my fault, don't hate me for making you miss lunch with your mother?"

I smiled back, "I could never hate you Harry, but speaking of hate. What were you dreaming on Saturday that caused you to mumble 'Don't hate me, I had to keep it secret'?"

He looked away, "I really wish you would forget about that. Haven't you ever had a secret that you needed to keep from some people?"

That got me. I had kept some secrets from him, but they had been shared. "I used to. What kind of secret is it Harry? Perhaps I can help you carry the burden of it?"

He smiled slightly, "Draco, there is nobody in the world I would rather share the secret with than you, and when you can know it, I will gladly tell you it." His eyes were some how mischievous and sad at the same time. He glanced away before continuing, "Just please Draco, for now can you let it be?" He then tilted his head, gazed up at me through his lashed, his emerald eyes darker, and smiled shyly. "Please Dray."

My heart stopped. I felt like my mind was treading through sludge, I slowly nodded my head, "I promise, Harry."

He smiled shyly but the begging part of the smile was gone, and I felt like I had been snapped out of a trance. "Thanks Dray."

(I bet you all are itching to know what the secret is now... :D I feel evil for not sharing it, yet. It will be in chapter 18, so you have to wait a whole chapter and a half to find out what it is :p Also, um, wait a minute, I forgot... Oh wait, oh yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. -Luvs Cassy!)


	17. Chapter 17

(Hey! It's chapter seventeen here with cassy... I mean it"s Cassy here with chapter seventeen! So, the secret isn't revealed in this chapter... Ooooohhhhhh, now you all are disappointed with me :p I really don't care. I have a plan for this story now and no one is going to change it! But on the plus side for you guys, the secret will be revealed next chapter :D)

Chapter seventeen

I heard the alarms go off. I reached out from under my covers, grabbed, my wand and flicked my wrist at them. Then I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. I was semi-excited, though my excitement was only impeded by my tiredness.

I had had troubles falling asleep last night and when I finally did, I dreamed Voldemort had come back and tried to kill Harry again. In my dream, he succeeded, which resulted in me awaking and spending the night worrying about Harry.

Once I was ready I left my house and headed to the platform, it was Friday and Scor was coming home today.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"Gawh! Watch it! Damn kids." I exclaimed as some muggle kids came close to running into me. Once they were out of earshot, I mutter, "Stupid muggles."

I stepped through the barrier and saw that it was no less crowded on the wizarding platform. Some younger adults, probably finished school last year, were rough housing around. One of them bumped into me.

"Watch it, you ignorant bastard children!" I yelled at them.

I heard them mutter, "Yes, gramps."

Over that I heard the angelic voice of the man I loved. "Bit touchy this morning, Malfoy?"

I turned to him and scowled. "Didn't sleep much last night, what of it."

Harry chuckled, "Oh love, wasn't it you who said if you don't get enough sleep nobody's happy?"

"Yeah, doesn't matter. Couldn't get to sleep last night and when I finally did I dreamed Voldemort had come back and killed you, woke up and couldn't get back to sleep after that." I said with a slight growl. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"You dreamed about Harry and Voldemort last night?" I turned, and glared at Hermione.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" I snapped at her.

"Wow, you really do need your beauty sleep." Ron stated.

"Sod off, Weasle." Harry smiled.

"Love, relax. Ron got laid last night so he's in an extremely good mood because of that. Just ignore him" Harry said.

"Harry! That's private!" Hermione yelled at the same time Ron yelled, "How'd you know that, mate?"

Harry smirked at them before turning back to me. "Put a smile on before Scorpius gets here."

I put a fake smile on my face. "Happy?" I hissed.

"No, let me help." Harry said, then he leaned over and caught my lips in a quick kiss. I kissed back. When we pulled away the small smile on my face was real. "Better?"

I nodded. He smirked, as the train pulled in. I turned to the train and waited for Scorpius to come off.

"Um, hey Mal...Draco." I turned to Ron. "Hermione and I are throwing an end the school year party for the kids, you and Scorpius are invited to come."

"When?" I asked.

Ron looked to Harry and said, "We were thinking Monday." Harry nodded, "I know it's short notice, but it would be fun if you could join us."

I nodded. "Should we bring anything?"

Hermione answered, "Um, Molly said that Narcissa was going to bring a pasta-salad from all of you."

"My mother's going?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, Molly ran into her a couple of days ago and invited her." Hermione said.

"There they are!" Harry shouted suddenly. "Oi, Albus! James!"

We turned towards the train, and saw our collection of children coming towards us. I watched Scorpius, he was in the middle of the group with Albus. He was laughing with the rest of group, and he seemed more at ease than I had ever seen him. He met my eyes.

'I have something to tell you,' he mouthed to me. I nodded and mouthed back, 'Me too.'

Soon the children were all standing around us and they all seemed to be talking at the same time. Scorpius and I stepped away from the group.

"Rose says her parents are throwing an end of the year party and we are invited to go! Can we please?" Scorpius said, with a whiney beg that reminded me of Astoria.

"That's what I was going to tell you. Since we both are interested in going and since my mother is going, we are going." I said with a smile.

"Yes! Albus, I'm going to the party!" Scorpius shouted to his best friend.

Albus flashed a grin. "Sweet! We have some major planning to do!"

Scor nodded and turned back to me, "Did you say grandmother was going?"

I nodded, "Invited by Ron's mother."

"Cool. I'm gonna go plan with Albus." I smirked as he rushed over to the small Potter. Harry came over to me.

"You feeling better or are you just that good at hiding it?" He asked.

"Both I guess." I said, "Why did Ron look to you when he said what day the party was?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, maybe he thought I would forget." Harry said, he appeared to be hiding something.

"Dad! Did you get the item?" His oldest, James asked. Harry nodded, "Good, I'm going to want to see it, you know!"

Harry smiled. "Alright, come 'ere."

I smiled slightly, "I'll be right back, I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione that Scor and I will be going to the party." Harry nodded.

I made my way over to the small crowd of red heads. "Hey, Ron." Said red-head turned to me.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Scor and I are going to be to going to you party." Ron nodded.

"Alright, see you then." He answered.

"What time should we be there?" I asked.

"About noon-ish." I nodded.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

Scorpius and I met my mother outside our house. She was carrying a bowl of her pasta-salad.

"Well shall we be going?" I asked.

Scorpius was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, my mother simply nodded and took my proffered arm. I caught Scorpius' arm and apparated us away.

(Ooohh the anticipation sets in, who's excited for the party? I am! I am! Why you ask, because that's where the secret will be revealed! Now you hate me because I'm drawing it out. The secret is big though... Well, Draco is the only one in the story who doesn't know what it is... Oops did I say to much... Um Luvs Cassy!)


	18. Chapter 18

(The long awaited for chapter eighteen... I didn't put the secret in this chapter... Hah, I'm just kidding, like I said I have a plan and nobody is going to change it! And also evilqueen06, when you mentioned birthday party that reminded me I didn't really know when Dray's bday was, so I looked it up and for you I mentioned it. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter Eighteen

Scorpius and I met my mother outside our house. She was carrying a bowl of her pasta-salad.

"Well shall we be going?" I asked.

Scorpius was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, my mother simply nodded and took my proffered arm. I caught Scorpius' arm and apparated us away.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We arrived at the apparation spot just outside of Ron and Hermione's wards. We walked towards the house and followed the noise to the back yard. There were red heads everywhere.

As well as a few people I knew from school so long ago. Scorpius disappeared almost immediately to find Albus. My mother took her dish over to the food table and started talking with Molly once there.

"Hey Draco, long time no see." I turned to Blaise.

"Yeah it has been too long, Blaise. How have you been?" I asked.

"Well, I'm doing good. I'm out-of-the-closet, and my boyfriend and I are taking things slowly." He said smiling.

"Good for you, Blaise. May I ask if I know who your boyfriend is?" I said.

He nodded, "Yeah, Theo Nott. He was in our house with us if you remember him at all."

"I remember Theo."

"Good, because that means you won't be trying to take my man, Draco." Theo said, wrapping his arms around Blaise.

I laughed, "Of course not. So, what brings you guys here, I mean snakes in the lions den, really?"

"Oh Harry invited us. Well, he invited me, I work with him. And Blaise just tagged along. How come your here, Ice-prince?"

"Oh, har har. Ron invited Scor and me, it is an end-of-the-school-year party for the kids."

"So, that's what they told you." Blaise said in a tone that implied that it explained everything. I arched an eyebrow at him in question, he just gave me a knowing look.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." I turned to face Harry.

"Why?" I asked, allowing him to take me by the hand and lead me.

"Because I need to share the secret with you." Harry said, my eyes widened.

"Oh." I said as he led me to the patio attached to the house.

He stopped. Then he turned to me and smiled. He turned a bit to all the party guests.

"Hey, everyone. Can I have your attention please?" He yelled. The general chatter died down and the guests turned to us. He turned back to me, and whispered, "Don't hate me, I had to keep it secret." I nodded. He knelt in front of me and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, for the longest time we have been friends. For much of our friendship, we kept it secret because we didn't think anybody would approve. But over the years, our relationship deepened and we grew to love each other. I kneel before you now to ask you for your hand in marriage."

He opened the jewelry box, revealing a small, simple silver ring with a small diamond set in it. I though it was perfect.

I hesitated, I loved him for sure, but what if this was some sort of trick. I met Harry's eyes. They were filled with passion, love, and truth.

I nodded. He smiled and in half a moment the ring was out of the box and he was slipping it onto my finger. It fit perfectly. He stood up and kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven. The most gorgeous man in the world had just proposed to me and was currently kissing me. I barely heard the cheers around us.

We pulled apart. "I love you, Harry." I whispered.

"I love you too, Draco, and happy birthday, Love." He whispered back.

We were soon bombarded with congratulations from our friends and family. I felt Harry take my hand before we got pulled apart and squeeze it.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"Dad, let me see it again." I laughed and showed Scorpius the ring again. "Wow, it sure is perfect. He did a good job picking out a ring that fit your personality, simple yet incredibly elegant."

"I think Mother may have helped him pick it out." I said, "But it is perfect. He is perfect."

"I knew about it, him proposing. He had sent a letter to James saying he was going to propose." Scorpius said smiling.

"So everyone but me knew about it, ok I can live with that." I laughed.

"Hey dad, I could help plan it." Scorpius said excitedly.

"I think between Molly, Mother, Harry, you, Albus, James, Lily, Hermione, Ron and I, we'll have plenty of people planning it."

"Yes! I get to help, that means you are in a silver tux and Harry is in a black tux. Ooh, this is going to be so fun!" He said before hurrying off.

I smirked, this was going to be fun.

(aww, I love happy endings don't you? But what's this, *ruffles through notes* a chapter 19, and a chapter 20, *gasp* and a chapter 21! Yay! It's not the end yet! Don't mock me, I had a good day yesterday, I had my french vanilla/hot chocolate coffee blend last night, I finally have grape jelly, and I slept really well last night. And this is out and it's not even noon yet... At least according to Central Standard time. Anyhow -Luvs Cassy.)


	19. Chapter 19

(Well, this chapter is out, and the next one is the wedding... Ooooh I'm so excited! Dray is very Draco in this chapter and I almost mentioned his father but I didn't, so I feel very proud that I was able to change who the threat was! You'll see what I mean when you read about the songs. Well as per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter nineteen

"...What do you mean they're blue? Eiyaia! They are supposed to be silver and black not BLUE! The color theme of the wedding is black, green, white, and SILVER! Not blue. How are we supposed to send out invitations if they are the wrong color?" I exclaimed at the sales lady, holding the sample invitation in her hands. "You have to redo it please, this wedding is suppose to be perfect, I actually love the person I'm marrying this time."

The sales lady nodded and went away. "Love, she's terrified of you, you know."

I turned to Harry, "Well, it has to be perfect."

"Draco, I don't care how perfect it is. You and I are getting married, that's all I care about." he said softly.

I smiled at him, "You're right I shouldn't care so much, it's about you and I." I saw a woman walking towards us. "Those are blue as well! There are supposed to be WHITE! Doesn't anybody listen in this damned forsaken place! You impertinent clay-brained harpy! The flower petals are supposed white! Do these look white to you? I didn't think so, Fix It!"

Harry laughed, "Oh, you are so the girl in this relationship!"

I turned to him, and mumbled, "We'll see who bottoms, then decide who the girl in this relationship is, Love."

Harry laughed even harder. "I love you, you know that right."

I nodded. "And I love you too."

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"So, the flower girl is going to be Lily. Albus and Scorpius are going to be the ring bearers. Ron's my best man. Who's your best man?" Harry said interrupting his list of the wedding party to ask.

"Well, I could pick Blaise, him and I have always been pretty good friends." I said thinking about it. "And he was at the engagement party."

"Yeah, okay. Now we have to decide where everyone is sitting during the reception." He said, looking down at a small diagram of the reception hall and the guest list next to it.

I nodded, "Don't want any former death eater children sitting next to the side of the light and infecting them with their darkness." I teased.

"They need to get to know each other better, so I'm taking your joke, Love, and using the opposite idea." Harry said smiling, he waved his wand over the paper and the diagram, within moments the seating arrangement was made.

I looked over it. "Nah-un. Pansy and Luna can't sit next to each other. Pansy will throw a hissy-fit if she has to sit next to a girl, especially Luna, she can't stand her. And Neville doesn't get along with Finch-Fletchey or did you forget that."

"Oh yeah, that would be a problem, so we switch Justin and Luna, or does Pansy have a problem with Justin as well?" Harry said, flicking his wand and making proper adjustments.

"She liked him while we were in school, but her Slytherin pride kept her from going with him." I explained. Harry nodded and made a few more adjustments.

"There how's that look?" I looked over the diagram.

"Looks good to me."

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"The music has to be perfect, some slow songs, some fast songs, and make it good. We want people to enjoy it, not be bored by it and this song has to be played." I said handing him a piece of paper.

He read the title, "I don't think we can play this one. I don't believe we have it."

"Then get it! It has to be played." I said viciously.

"Right, like I don't get that every time a song can't be played." The guy said in a bored tone.

"Have you any idea who I have strong connections with?" I seethed.

"Don't tell me, you're best friends with the Chosen one." He said sarcastically.

"Everything alright here, Love?" The afore-mentioned Chosen one said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smirked as the guy's eyes widened. Harry read through some of the songs in the sample book on the counter. "Ooh, I like that song." He said pointing to one.

"You're Harry Potter!" He said shocked. Then he looked back at me, "And, oh merlin, sorry 'bout that Malfoy, customers tend to blur together..."

"How do you know us?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Seamus Finnigan," He said indicating himself. "You know I got your wedding invitation the other day. Couldn't believe it, Harry and Malfoy getting hitched. Look, this is on the house, and I'll get you this song, Malfoy."

"What song is it?" Harry asked eying the paper.

"You'll find out, Love. And thanks Finnigan." I said turning and leading Harry out.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I was nervous, wedding was only a week away. We were getting married on the summer solstice at midnight. It had only taken a month to plan everything and get everything taken care of. Now we were just making some last minute adjustments.

I walked through the house, when I got to the kitchen I saw a note.

-':Dray, I still want Scorpius to spend a few weeks this summer with me. -N. Malfoy.:'-

I smirked and recalled the conversation when we discussed him staying with her. She had known about the engagement to and had actually help Harry pick out the ring, which was why she had rescheduled our rescheduled luncheon.

I walked through the rest of house before going to bed. This was going to be a long week, especially since Harry and I had decided not to see each other until we were standing next to each other at the alter.

(Woot woot! The next chappie is the wedding! And then we have chapter 21! And then I can focus on 'They Don't Think the Same' and I can maybe work on the other HP fanfic I started writing...it's going to be a long oneshot so it's not up yet... But on the plus side it's the weekend so more will probably be posted faster! -Luvs Cassy.)


	20. Chapter 20

(So, thanks for reading everyone, and to those who have review, story alerted or favourited, thanks. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter twenty

I paced the dressing room. I wasn't in my tuxedo yet. I felt my stomach flutter and couldn't suppress the excitement. In just a few hours, I would no longer be Draco Lucius Malfoy, but Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter.

There was a knock at the door. "Dray, it's me. I'm leaving a small box out here. Merlins, I love you. Count to thirty, then get the box, put it on when your mother comes."

"I love you, too Harry." I said.

"Start counting." I heard him say before stepping away from the door.

I started counting slowly, I counted to the full thirty before I opened the door and retrieved the box.

I shut the door. I opened the box and pulled out a long, thick strip of fabric that was the same shade of silver as my tuxedo. I set it down next to my tux and pondered upon it in confusion. He said to put it on when my mother came and as she was going to come just before I headed down the aisle, that meant it was to go on after clothing.

My mother was going to escort me down the aisle as I would be having my eyes closed and wouldn't be able to see where I was going. The urge to peek when Harry followed me, escorted by Mrs. Weasley, down the aisle would be almost too tempting to resist. I smirked, clever love, blindfolds so we wouldn't be able to peek.

I suddenly realized I had no clue what time it was and it was going to take awhile to style my hair. I cast a quick tempus charm. I smirked and got dressed quickly, leaving the jacket and vest off until after I did my hair. I also kept my socks and shoes off.

I started styling my hair, I tried styling it the way I had been since Scorpius was born but it refused to cooperate with me. So, I styled it differently, to the style I had when I was with Astoria. That hair-style cooperated worse. I played around with my hair trying to get it to style, finally I stopped. I slicked it straight back, as I had had it when I was a child, then I cast a quick drying charm and watched in amazement as it settled into a perfect style. Most of it was still slicked back but it had parted slightly and there were a few pieces that had fallen into my eyes and I recalled having a hairstyle similar to this in third and fourth year. It felt right.

I did a tempus charm again and couldn't believe how long it had actually taken to style my hair. It was almost midnight! I quickly pulled my socks and shoes on added my vest then realized I needed to cast my gelling charm.

I cast it, and was relieved as usual as the spell released a gel to my hair which sunk into my hair and held it in the style it was supposed to be in but it only appeared that my hair was slightly wet. I smiled happily as it dried quickly. I was slipping the tuxedo jacket on as I heard a knock.

"Dray, child, are you clothed yet?" I heard my mother's voice through the door.

"About, I am just finishing the buttons on my jacket. You can come in though." I said, finishing the last button. I checked the mirror making sure everything was up to my standards, making sure every seam, every fold, every hem and every button was perfect.

"Dray, he's going to marry you even if you were to show up on the aisle in rubbish bags. Besides, you look absolutely perfect and I can't think of anyone more deserving of your perfection than him, he has proven himself to you more times than he had to."

I nodded, casting my glance over my reflection one last time. "I know, Mother and I love him for it." I turned to her, she was dressed in a slim, gray dress. Her hair was done up in a pristine bun. "Mother, you look stunning."

With no gray hairs mixed in her long black and blond hair, she looked significantly younger than her sixty-two years of age. She smiled, "Thank you, Dray. Where is the blindfold, I help you put it on so it doesn't muse your hair."

I handed her the stretch of fabric and turned and knelt so she could tie it back. I closed my eyes and soon felt the fabric against my skin. I felt her tying it, it was tight enough that it wouldn't slip and allow me to peek, but also loose enough that I couldn't really feel it. I stood and reached out to take my mother's arm, she clasped my hand and positioned it so she could lead.

As we left the room, I was hyper aware of just how nervous I was. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and felt as if I might throw-up. I was glad I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. I walked with my mother, following blind twists and turns of the corridors, until she stopped.

I heard a distinct mumble of the crowd. And suddenly the butterflies in my stomach fluttered and the nervousness swelled. I felt weak to my knees and knew, this was for real, this was happening. I gripped my mother's arm slightly tighter until the dizzy feeling passed. I loosened my grip and felt her pat my hand.

"Oh, she's so pretty." I heard my mother whisper.

"Mother, I'm marrying a man, not a woman." I said.

She laughed quietly. "Yes, but that man's daughter makes a very pretty flower girl. And his eldest son makes a pretty handsome escort." I heard her gasp. "Your son is very handsome, he looks just like you did at his age."

I smiled. I wished I could see him. "I know, he does. Are they coming this way?"

I asked. I heard Blaise's voice answer. "Yeah, they are. So, what's with the blindfold, buddy?"

I smirked in his direction, "Harry and I promised each other a week ago that we wouldn't see each other until we were standing next to each other next to the alter. Longest week of my life."

"Mine too, Love, but it's almost over, and we will have the rest of our lives together." I heard Harry say. Then I felt his fingers brush my cheek and twist towards my hair. He started pulling me closer, but my mother pulled me away.

"Alright, boys. That's enough." My mother said, she sounded like she was trying to keep from chuckling.

I heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Yes, the next time you kiss you will be officially together."

"Harry! I found it. I knew there had to be a reason the divorce couldn't be official. It's because your wedding never happened. Ginny was already married to someone else when she tried marrying you." I heard Hermione's high pitched voice say excitedly. "And Draco your divorce finalized with Astoria because you and her weren't married long enough and she never took your last name!"

I was slightly confused. Then I remembered, wizards can't get divorced. Once a matrimony is made the two are bonded for life and it's marked down in ministry records forever. "You're just telling us this now?" I said, in shock.

"Draco, Love. Calm down, this just means that once you and I get married, we will be married forever." Harry said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I wanted to see it and was tempted to take the blindfold off.

Then I heard a hurried rustling and hushed voices.

"It's about to start." My mother whispered to me and sure enough, the music played.

"Lily, James. Go." Mrs. Weasley said. A few seconds later, I heard her say, "Now you two... Ron, Albus, you're after."

I knew how the procession was suppose to go, James and Lily going down first while Lily spread out the flower petals. Then Scorpius and Blaise would go, then Ron and Albus. I was to go next. I gulped.

"Harry, I love you." I whispered softly. I felt his hand on my arm then move it's way down to my hand, before he gave a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too, Draco." He whispered back, before the music changed and my mother started walking.

I kept pace with her, though all I wanted to do was go back in the direction I came and stay with Harry. Soon we stopped walking and we turned to the direction we came in and waited. The music slowed a bit, and I heard the people turn. These were our peers that we had grown up with, they had known us in school while we pretended we were rivals, and now they saw us getting married. Seemed kind of fitting.

I felt like I was holding my breath, my throat was tightening and I was incredibly nervous. I wanted to rip the blindfold off and watch Harry come down the aisle. But I knew I couldn't do that, I had promised we wouldn't see each other till we were standing next to each other.

I waited until my mother turned me a bit, "Harry?"

"Draco," he whispered. I felt my mother step behind me and untie the blindfold. She held it for a moment, keeping my vision blocked.

I reached out to grab Harry's hands and met them coming towards me. Then the blindfold was removed completely, and silver met emerald. I felt the smile form on my face, I didn't want to look away. Out of my peripherals, I could vaguely make out the colors and pale lights in the darkness of midnight.

"Harry." I whispered again, he smiled.

"Dray," He breathed out.

I heard a clearing of a throat next to us, we turned and the Minister started. "Witches and Wizards, friends and family alike. We are gathered here to witness a union of these two men, who's hearts and lives are far more entwined than any of us knew. As we can see by them joining in matrimony, by them performing the Unbreakable Vow in front of all of us they are pledging their lives to each other. Are you, Harry, willing to make the Unbreakable Vow to Draco and forever pledge yourself to him?"

Harry nodded, "I am."

"And you, Draco, are you willing to make the Unbreakable Vow to Harry and forever pledge yourself to him?"

I didn't hesitate as I said, "I am."

"Then I'll have you join hands." Harry and I joined hands quickly, eager to be united. The Minister drew his wand and placed it on our joined hands. "Do you vow to alway remain faithful to each other through sickness, health, happiness, sadness, life and ever after?"

Simultaneously, Harry and I said, "I do." Bronze bands wrapped around our hands.

"Do you vow to protect each other when protection is needed, help each other when help is needed, care for each other when care is needed, and honor each other when honor is needed?"

Again, Harry and I were simultaneous when we answered, "I do." A silver band wrapped around our hands.

"Do you vow to love each other through all hardships for as long as you both shall live?"

I met Harry's eyes so he would know I meant this. I knew he meant it as well, when once again we were simultaneous in our answer. "I do." A gold band wound around our hands, and warmth spread through us as the bands tightened and sunk into our skin.

"The Vow has been made, to break it would be certain death. These two are united as one, and forever shall be one. You may now seal it with a kiss." Kingsley said before Harry pulled me to him and our lips were pressed against each other. I vaguely heard our guests cheer, I was too focused on Harry.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

Harry leaned over to me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We were almost done eating, suddenly we heard a clinking on a glass.

"Alright, Mate. According to my wife, it's muggle tradition at weddings, that when the glass is clinked, the newly married couple kisses." Ron said smirking at us.

Blaise stood and said, "Hear, Hear! I second that." Then he started clinking his glass, soon everyone else joined in.

I looked over to Harry and smirked, "Come now, Love. We have a whole week of not seeing each other to make up for."

I stood and offered my hand to pull him up. He took my hand and pulled me into his lap instead. I gasped, but happily kissed back. I slid my tongue over his lips and slipped it in when his lips parted. I felt him wrapped his arms around me loosely. I pulled away first. Our guests clapped and cheered.

I pulled out of his arms. He frowned a bit and grabbed my hand. He entwined our fingers as I sat back down. I noticed Seamus coming in and setting up some of the music equipment. He put the equipment down and left to get some other stuff. I saw someone place a glass of water on a table, they then turned and started talking to someone. I watched them for a bit, they took a sip of water.

I couldn't fathom why watching the person drink was so interesting. They put their glass down and I looked away at the other guest. I felt Harry squeeze my hand and I glanced at him.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled and opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted by an explosion. We both turned to look towards it.

Seamus was standing next to the table I had been watching only moments ago. The top part of the glass was gone and broken. There was remnants of smoke rising from both the glass and the few small fires on the table. Seamus looked frightened. I was reminded of the often times that he had accidentally blown things up in school.

"I swear to everyone here, I just walked by it, I swear." Seamus said loudly into the stunned silence.

I couldn't help it, I started giggling. Harry started giggling as well. Everyone else turned from Seamus to us and back again.

"Still the same Seamus from school, always blowing stuff up!" I said smiling at him.

He blushed and smiled back at me. Everyone else started laughing nervously. I looked to Blaise and he smiled at me.

"Can I give the best man speech now?" He whispered, I nodded happily. He stood and clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. "While we're waiting for Seamus to get the music set up, I'd like to make a toast and give the speech I prepared for this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some note cards. "Hi. My, name, is, Blaise. Draco, has, been, my, friend, for, e...o...i... Oh, a long time." He stammered out.

"Geez, Blaise, you've never been nervous about speaking in public." I said, he turned and winked at me.

"He's right. So, screw the cards, here's the speech. Draco and I have been friends for a long time. I was there when he first realized he might be gay. I was there when he was going through hell during school because he had been assigned to kill former headmaster Dumbledore and because of it he had managed to push away the one person he truly loved, Harry. Yeah, I knew back then that you loved him... I'm forewarning you now Potter, he talks in his sleep."

My jaw dropped, "I do not!"

This caused our guest to laugh. "It's not right to tell false-hoods Draco, besides I recorded some of the nights when you were talking in you sleep. Some of it made plenty of sense, for instance when you gave every detail of what you and Harry studied one night. Other stuff made no sense at all, like when you started saying the giant purple teddy bear with bright pink wings was attacking the little sea." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Hey that one makes sense!" I protested.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I had doodled on one of my essays in multi-coloured ink and it looked like the bear was attacking the little 'c' in cataclysmic..."

"Sure we'll go with that... Either way Draco still talks in his sleep and screams about giant flying teddy bears." Blaise said. "But maybe the only time you'll get him to scream in bed is at an org..."

"Blaise, don't you dare say that word in front of my son." I said semi-threateningly. The adults in the room laughed and I could see a few of the children looking confused.

Blaise looked at me innocently. "What? I was going to say organ sound."

"Sure, you were, Mate, sure you were. But if I were you, I would finish up your toast before Malfoy rips your throat out." Ron said smiling.

Blaise pretended to laugh nervously and quickly said, "Right, then, make sure you are both happy and in love and I wish you a happily ever after." He raised his glass quickly and sat down. I shook my head at him smiling. He smiled brightly at me before raising his glass again, "To Draco and Harry!"

There was a responding toast throughout the crowd, the Ron stood.

"Well, then I suppose it's my turn. I don't have any notecards and I didn't have Hermione write this speech as she has for so many of my other speeches." There were a few laughs. "Though I do have one memory I would like to share about Harry, but first I would like to give him a small present. 'Mione can you bring it up here?" Ron said, Harry looked slightly confused.

I mumbled, "Oh, dear."

Hermione handed Ron a small present, which Ron handed to Harry. "Now, those of you who shared a dorm with Harry and I might understand this. Well, go on Harry, open it." Ron urged.

Harry looked at the gift fearfully, pulled his hand from mine and started to take the top off. "I'm afraid too." He said nervously.

"Oh don't be. It's a muggle product that 'Mione got and wrapped." Ron said encouragingly.

"Fine." Harry said before tearing the top off the gift and looking into the small box. Almost immediately, he blushed bright red.

I reached over and took the box and pulled out a package of brand new double A batteries. I arched an eyebrow at Ron.

"Explain." I said.

"Well, while we were in school, we were trying to help Harry find something. We couldn't find it, so we took Harry's mattress off his bed and a bunch of batteries came falling out. He claimed they were for his remotes." Ron said smirking, Harry's face was even redder than before as the guest laughed.

"Harry, were you playing around with muggle articles?" I asked, his eyes darted to meet mine.

"No!" He said too quickly. I laughed.

"Oh, I love you, Harry." I said.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

Seamus announced that it was time for the first dance. I stood and pulled Harry up with me and pulled him to the dance floor. We wrapped our arms around each other as the music began to play. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love this song!" Harry said excitedly.

"I know you do, love. This was the song I wanted Seamus to get..." I said, smiling at him.

"Really? Oh I love you so much!" Harry said, before kissing me happily.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"Congrats on getting hitched, you two. I hope you have a great honeymoon." Mrs. Weasley said as we were heading out.

"And don't worry about the children, between Molly and I, they will be fine." My mother said. Soon we were leaving the reception party. It was getting close to dawn, I have never been happier to miss sleep.

(Between my two friends pushing about Seamus' final appearance, he ended up blowing something up :). And this chapter is incredibly longer than I anticipated, but at the same time it's not because I wanted to get the wedding in here and the reception... Next chappie will have the honeymoon and it will raise the rating of this story... Hahahaha sneak peak everyone dies gory and gruesome deaths! Yep that about sums it up -Luvs Cassy!)

Ps. I would never kill off a character without good reason...


	21. Chapter 21

(Finally. I apologize about it taking almost two months for me to post. I figured hey what the heck, I'll take the week between Xmas and New years off from typing and just pop this chapter out like POW... Yeah I was about halfway through it and I was really excited because I was going to have it out by my birthday, and then it deleted the whole thing... So I was angry at my phone, because I type on it and then update from the real computer, for a few days and then I started typing again and took out a few of the scenes I thought were really cool but at the same time were completely pointless, and now you receive the final chapter. Sorry it took so long. Read, enjoy and review if you haven't given up completely already.)

Chapter twenty-one

I laced our fingers together as we waited for the plane. For those of you who don't know what a plane is, it's a muggle device that is a cross between a broomstick and a train. It flies high in the air and carries hundreds of passengers.

"Dray, tell me where we are going, please?" Harry whined.

I smiled, "Ah ah, Love. We flipped a galleon for it, remember. You picked the method of transportation, I picked the destination."

"Well, I'm changing the method of transportation, we're apparating there!" He said starting to stand.

"We can't," I said pulling him back down to the seats. "Neither of us have been there before, besides we don't have ministry permission to apparate there."

"But I wanna know where we're going!" He whined and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He glared at me for a moment. "Fine." He muttered defeatedly. He turned in his chair so he could put his head on my shoulder, I smiled.

He adjusted his head a little bit, presumably to get comfy. Then he mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. "Didn't hear that, Love."

"I said I still wanna know where we are going." I glanced at him, he was gazing up at me through his lashes, his eyes a few shades darker and a shy smile playing on his lips.

I closed my eyes and mumbled "Cheater."

"I could say the same about you." He shifted again, and I risked looking at him. He was still watching me but his eyes were no longer dark and the shy smile was no longer playing at his lips. "Can you tell me please?"

"You'll see when we get there."

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"So, Egypt? That's where we're going?" Harry asked as we stepped off the plane.

"Only part of the destination, you'll see where else we're going in a few days. Come on, we have to check in to the hotel." I answered.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We talked to the hotel people and then waited for the elevator. I thought of something intriguing while we were waiting.

"Harry, do you realize we've never gone any further than snogging?" I said before thinking about saying it.

He glanced at me and nodded, mumbling "I hope that is about to change."

I nodded and reached for his hand and picked up the suitcase as the elevator doors opened.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

We stepped into the room I took quick note of where the bed was before shutting the door behind me. The curtains in the room were closed so only minimal light crept in. I slipped my shoes off.

I heard Harry whisper "Lumos", and the room filled with light. I got my socks off and stepped over to him. "Dray, get the light, will you?"

I reached my arm around his body and met his hand, flicking his wrist, I whispered "Nox". I started kissing his neck and tried getting to more skin but his shirt was in the way.

"Not what I meant; um, er, shouldn't we, um, like, go for dinner, or something first?" Harry said nervously.

I turned him towards me. "Harry, if you're not ready for this now, I don't think your going to be ready for it after dinner later." I whispered, I turned back towards the door to get the lights for real.

"Draco." His voice was heavy, and seemed to be dripping with lust. I paused and his hand on my wrist caused me to turn back to him. "We've waited long enough, don't think we are going to wait any longer just because I'm nervous."

He pulled me to him and our lips met. I moved my hands to his hips and pulled his shirt out of his pants, once I got it freed I made my way up unbuttoning it. I wrapped my arms around his neck after I pushed it off his shoulders.

I started leading him to the bed; when the backs of my knees hit the bed, I started falling, and I was pulling Harry with me. I smiled and broke the kiss as we hit the mattress. I remet his skin as he got my shirt unbuttoned. I pushed him up gently and he took my shirt off as I nibbled at his neck. My hands found the buttons on his pants and I made short work of them and pushed his pants down.

He gasped as I found a tender spot on his neck and bit harder. I felt him fumbling with my belt and I hooked my leg around his and flipped us over so I was straddling him. I pulled his pants completely off, and then resumed my position over him. In the dim light, I admired his features, the way the angle of the light hit his torso drawing out shadows and defining the plane of his nearly flat stomach, only uneven because of his well toned muscles. He pulled me out of my reverie by fiddling with my belt again. I brushed his hands out of the way and unbuckled it, watching as a small smile graced his face, I could feel his eyes on my hands as I completely pulled the belt off before reaching for my pants.

I unbuttoned them slowly and shuddered when Harry licked his lips, his eyes never leaving my hands. I shimmied out of them and stepped out of them. He arched an eyebrow at my lack of underwear, I ignored him and crawled over his body, leaving a trail of kisses up his chest. When I level with his face, I kissed along his neck on one side then did the same on the other side. He wrapped his finger through my hair and pulled my head up so I could meet his lips.

I rolled us over, we were almost skin to skin. He kept his fingers in my hair and I placed my hands on his hips holding him as we kissed. He pulled away and I moved to kiss his neck, but he dropped his head on my neck, releasing his grip on my hair and mumbled something against my skin.

I hummed in response and asked, "What did you say Harry?"

He turned his head so I could hear him. "I can't do this, I don't want to hurt you." He rolled off of me and away from me.

I rolled toward him wrapping my arm around him, "You won't hurt me." I said quietly.

"How do you know, every time I did this with Ginny I hurt her. Dray, I love you too much to hurt you." He said just as quietly.

I turned him so he was facing me. "Then let me take the lead?"

It was quiet for a bit, then he looked towards me and nodded. I leaned down and kissed him then ran my hand down his torso and hooked my fingers into his underwear, the final piece of clothing separating us from being together, and pushed them down then off.

Now that we were both blissfully naked I stopped to look down at Harry, and realized that he was holding his breath.

"Harry, you do need to breathe you know." But although I said this, I was starting to worry about him.

"I know, but..." He was really starting to get nervous to the point that I was starting to rethink about this.

"Harry if you don't want to do this we don't have to." I said although I wished we could I wasn't going to force him no matter how bad, or how hard, I want it.

"IF YOU LEAVE ME NOW I WILL TIE YOU TO THE BED, MAKE YOU HARD AND THEN I WILL LEAVE YOU TO SUFFER!" I don't think I had ever heard Harry be so cruel before. It was somewhat shocking, but at the same time a complete turn on. Who would've thought I would enjoy some games in bed, but it did give me a great idea that I would use next time, but right now this was going to be all about him.

He started wiggling under me making both of us harder, but I wasn't going to give in just yet. I started to crawl and kiss my way down his body really making him hot and needy.

When I got to his belly button, I took the chance to look at his face. I nearly came just looking at him. He was panting, but in the dark I could see the pout that graced his face when ever he begged. His face tilted just so, his mouth curved into the shy smile, and I was absolutely certain his eyes were darkened with absolute lust. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on with him being fully aroused, covered is perspiration, and calling out my name in sweet little whispers.

Humbled by hearing my name leave his lips I continued until I was right above his balls. "Harry I won't start until you say that can, so tell me, may I?" I waited and looked up at him.

He looked at me in exasperation and screamed "YES!" like he couldn't believe we were even having this conversation.

Smirking I leaned down "You asked for it Harry." I slicked my fingers with saliva and pressed them to his hole and pressed one in while I licked at the base of his cock and brought my other hand up to cup his balls, and then took him into my mouth.

I never thought I would really enjoy having oral sex but I found that it is amazing, but I bet that if I would ever do this with anyone other than Harry, which would never happen, it would feel wrong.

Realizing that I had froze for a moment I resumed my onslaught of devouring him. I sucked and stretched him, tickling his balls until I realized that we were moving to a rhythm like sex.

Harry, by this point, was mindlessly thrashing his head back and forth and moaning for me to do more and more.

I continued to play with his cock and found that I wanted him to play with me too, but I refused to let him go. Continuing I realized that there was cum on Harry's tip. I licked it off and found I loved the taste that I continued my ministrations to get him to cum.

He panted "Draco you need to stop now before I come." That only encouraged me to continue tormenting him.

He screamed "Draco!" and cummed right into my mouth. After licking off what was left, I felt satisfied with myself that I gave one last kiss to his cock, pulled my fingers out, and kissed my way back up to his swollen lips.

Harry's eyes looked as though they were glossed over in exstacy that I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He wasn't to happy about it.

"You know it's every mans dream to be laughed at in bed." He said blushing at his own comment.

Humbled I kissed him to see if could make him feel better. It worked. He became very responsive my grinding his semi-aroused cock into my hard one. I became very aware that if I didn't do something soon I was going to be spent very soon.

I pushed myself off of him and looked him straight into those emerald orbs and said "Although I would like nothing more than to continue kissing you.." he ground against me " and do that, I think I need to fuck you into oblivion. NOW."

I started to put myself into position when Harry started whining. I looked up at him "What is it Love. What do you need." I was starting to get worried, I looked down.

Harry whispered "Dray?" I looked up, he looked so frail, that I feared that if I said the wrong thing he would break.

I looked him straight it the eyes and said "Harry, if you feel that you can't do it tell me now and we can wait." I was worried thinking that he was going to make me wait when I felt like I was ready to burst at any moment, but I would wait for him no matter what.

He froze for a moment. Then he grabbed my face and breathed "Draco you better show me right now how the universe intended a man to love a woman, but instead of a woman you better be thinking of me and only me." He moved and I pushed into him at the same time.

I froze I never felt so full in my whole life so completed so...everything. I became mindless and started to move faster and faster. I moved in to him, enthused that both of us were breathing in unison to my thrusts. I felt like I was going to die if I didn't thrust into him more and more. Harry was holding on for dear life clawing at me almost as if he didn't he would be left behind. I thrusted in and out to the point that I could feel Harry build up to climax. I bent over and whispered "Harry let go." He screamed.

He climaxed and cummed onto my stomach. I thrusted one last time and experienced my own orgasm. I stayed there for a few moments and then I collapsed on top of him.

We didn't move. A second, minute, an hour could have passed by and I wouldn't have cared. I had never experienced anything like that in my whole life. Harry moved and started to wipe away the tears that I didn't know I was shedding. I rolled unto my side feeling lost as I started leaving him, but it was only for a moment for he pulled me in close and whispered something into my ear, but I couldn't really hear it.

"What did you say?" I asked lazily, feeling myself falling to sleep in his arms.

"I love you Draco." It was the last thing I remember hearing until I started dreaming of living in a paradise with no one else other than a dark haired green eyed man.

VHVHVHVHVH

I woke. My arms were wrapped tight around Harry. My Harry. I smiled at that thought. I kissed him and rolled slightly to grab one of our wands off the floor. I smiled when I saw both of them together. I picked them up, putting one of the night stand and using the other to clean the dried cum off of us. I placed that on on the nightstand as well and rewrapped my arms around Harry.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

The rest of our honeymoon continued beautifully. We saw a few sights in Egypt and a few more in Romania, and saw lots more of each other than anything else. We spent about a week in both Egypt and Romania before going home. I was happy to be able to sell the house I had and move mine and Scorpius's things into Grimmauld place.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"Dad, I don't see why you don't just admit that you missed grandmother's cooking and that's why you came back." James said, I laughed as I sat in the kitchen with Harry's children, Scorpius and Harry, though Harry was making dinner for us.

"Because, I missed you four more than her cooking and her cooking is only good because she had seven children to cook for before she got to me." Harry responded smartly.

"He missed you guys so much he wanted to cut the honeymoon short, as in we got off the plane in Egypt and he already wanted to come back." I said teasingly, the children giggled.

"I did not, it was the next day I wanted to come back." Harry argued with a smile on his face, though he was trying his best to glare at me.

"Liar, though to be quite honest with you four, I think we were enjoying the sights and each other too much to miss you." I said.

"Woah, too much information, dad. We don't want to hear about how often you visited the hotel room, we wanna hear about Egypt and Romania and all the sights you saw. How were the pyramids?" Scorpius asked, his eyes lighting up with interest.

Albus smiled as well, "Did you meet any vampires in Romania?"

Scorpius turned to him, "Oh my gosh, I forgot about that, way to remember, Al!"

I laughed, looking on them fondly. Lily gazed at us, then asked us seriously, "Did you get bit?"

James rolled his eyes, "They obviously didn't get bit if they are here right now, duh."

I glanced at Harry, recalling the various hickeys we had given each other and smirked. He met my eyes, and returned the smirk. The exchange did not go unnoticed by the kids.

Scorpius exclaimed, "Oh glory, they did get bit. Run! They're vampires, run!" He said before running out of the room laughing and followed by Albus, James and Lily all laughing as well.

Harry and I exchanged a look, before he loudly claimed, "You do realize now that they know, we can't let them get away, right Draco?"

I nodded and said just as loudly, "You're right, and since your right, this food we're making is just going to go to waste now, especially since we have to get them."

Harry laughed. "Of course," he held his hand out to me. "Shall we?"

He waved his wand at the food and it got to making itself, then he cast alarms around it so we would know when it was done. Then we left the kitchen and slowly but surely made our way to find the children talking loudly about how we were now vampires and how we were going to make them into vampire children, unless we drank all their blood first.

We heard them giggling in Albus's and Scorpius's room. Harry burst in causing them to squeal in delight. They were all huddled on Albus's bed and Harry jumped on the bed and started tickling them.

I watched fondly as he included Scorpius in as much as his own children. I suddenly realized that I wanted him to think of Scorpius as his own and I wanted Scorpius to be able to say he has two parents, and I wanted it to be legal.

I smiled as Harry slumped on the kids tired out, using all of them as pillows.

"Dray, come join me?" He asked over the din of them laughing in protest.

I pretended to consider it, "I don't think so, your 'bed' looks a little lumpy and from the sounds a little noisy. Besides, I have to go talk to the Minister about something, it won't take long."

They all protested as I left, going to the sitting room to floo-call the minister. He was in his office.

"Evening Kingsley. May I have a word with you, it will only take a moment?" I asked when he turned towards me.

"Yes, you may, please step through." He said, turning back to him work as I stepped through the floo channel.

"Sorry to come unannounced, but I had a question regarding adoption." I said dusting myself off.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"So what did you have to talk to Kingsley about?" Harry asked as he played with our fingers.

We were laying in his bed, our bed, his back to my front, my arm around him.

I smiled, "Adoption. I want you to adopt Scorpius, I want him to feel included as much as I am."

I waited for his response. "Good, then we will both go talk to Kingsley tomorrow. You realize you will also be signing adoption papers for James, Albus, and Lily, right?" He said lightly.

I smiled even bigger. "Wouldn't want it any other way." I said before kissing his shoulder and pulling my hand out of his grasp. I ran my hand down the flat of his stomach and slipped it up under his tee.

I then slid my hand into his pants and palmed his cock through his underwear. He moaned and I ran my thumb over the tip of his hardening member. He tried to roll over onto his back but the position we were in prevented him from doing that.

I kissed my way to his earlobe and nipped at it a bit before whispering, "What do you want?"

He shuddered, his cock twitching under my hand. He answered back, "I want to feel you deep inside of me."

I smiled and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear, biting and sucking a bit. "I think that can be arranged. Anything else you want?"

He nodded slightly, "I want you to make love to me."

I smiled bringing my hand up out of his pants, causing him to whine a bit. The whine turned into a moan of approval as I continued moving my hand up under his shirt and then with his help pushed it off completely. My lips met his skin again as my hands traced imaginary patterns across his chest, teasing each of his nipples before continuing back to his pants.

He tried rolling over in my arms again and this time succeeded and he met my lips. I kissed him, sucking on his own lips. I managed to slip a hand into his pants as I felt him tugging at my own pants. I pushed his pants down and our kissing was briefly interrupted by the removal of my night shirt.

Fingers danced across skin and tugged the remaining clothing off until we were both naked. Lingering kisses were exchanged between our lips. I ran my fingers down the plain of his abdomen and traced around the sensitive skin near his cock. He moaned and gasped. I pulled my lips from his and licked my way down his chest. I followed the path my fingers were making for a moment, then allowed my tongue to dip below his balls and lick between his cheeks. He moaned louder and soon the moaning turned into a mantra chant of my name.

I positioned my self and continued to lick his hole, stretching and massaging him, getting him ready for me. I pulled away and stretched to the nightstand to grab a wand to lube both himself and me.

He grabbed my wrist and whispered, "Don't. I want to feel you and only you."

I nodded and positioned my cock at his entrance, aware that he was watching. I pushed in a bit, and my eyes flickered up to lock with his. I pushed in slowly until he grabbed my hips and whispered "Faster, Dray." The urgency in his voice told me he was about ready to come. So I wrapped my fingers around his cock and started pumping my fist in time with my thrusts.

I watched as he threw his head back, I'm not sure which of us released first. I felt myself shooting my seed at the exact time Harry's muscles clenched and he released as well. I pumped it out of him and thrusted in a few more times until both he and I were spent in our entirety. Our eyes had never strayed from each other.

I pulled out of him and collapsed next to him, pulling him back into my arms as I got comfortable. "I love you, Harry." I mumbled.

"I love you, too, Draco." I met his lips briefly before we both drifted to sleep.

(It's done *does a slight jig*! And the first sex scene of the entire story and this chapter was mostly written by my friend whom we will call AJ for the time being. I hope you enjoyed and I really am sorry about the wait. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
